


Идеально для тебя

by Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кен очень хочет, чтобы 14 февраля прошел для его друзей идеально. Ведь День Святого Валентина – это не девушки, а, в первую очередь, любовь и шоколад. А их никогда не бывает много. По крайней мере, шоколада.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеально для тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Мой первый фанфик, так что качество... соответствующее. Пыталась его как-то переписать - и как-то переписала) По крайней мере, спортсменов и аметистовоглазых мечников стало меньше. Наслаждайтесь! Если сможете.

Йодзи с интересом наблюдал за Кеном, который с блаженной физиономией поднимался по лестнице, прижимая к груди охапку сладостей в пестрых обертках.  
– Это уже третья ходка, – сообщил он подошедшему Айе и недоверчиво покачал головой. – Кен-Кен один получил шоколада больше, чем все мы, вместе взятые. Даже _я_ на его фоне выгляжу убого, – в подтверждение своих слов Йодзи помахал одинокой коробкой «недетских» конфет с коньячным наполнителем. – А ведь он, – продолжил Йодзи возмущенно, – даже не самый красивый из нас.  
Жест, которым он любовно поправил короткий топ, не оставлял ни малейших сомнений, кого именно Йодзи считает самым привлекательным в Вайсс.  
«Тоже мне, мисс Токио нашлась», – раздраженно подумал Айя.  
– Конечно, дело могло бы обернуться по-другому, – Йодзи смерил Айю негодующим взглядом, – не смойся ты из зала.  
Тот пожал плечами:  
– Возможно.  
После чего встретился глазами с Йодзи, и оба вздохнули.  
Конечно, Йодзи был по-своему прав. В нормальных обстоятельствах Кен заметно проигрывал им обоим. Такой типаж обычно называют «парень из соседнего двора». Симпатичный, обходительный, скромный – и только. Однако стоило Кену улыбнуться – и его лицо чудесным образом преображалось: факт, которому дотошный Йодзи не мог найти никакого разумного объяснения, сколько бы ни бился. Кен походил на редкий цветок: невзрачный в бутоне, распустившись, он затмевал самые роскошные орхидеи. Порой Айе казалось, что он нашел ответ на эту загадку. Улыбка Кена ничего не меняла – она лишь позволяла… заметить. Теплые карие глаза с плескающимися в них смешинками, солнечные искры в волосах, длинные пушистые ресницы и – самое главное – тепло, шедшее из самого сердца. Заметив же Кена, отвести глаза было уже невозможно. На него хотелось смотреть бесконечно – так говорил Айе личный опыт.  
К несчастью, сегодня Кен улыбался на редкость охотно: девушки несли шоколад, и этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы привести его в хорошее расположение духа.  
Все это было Айе прекрасно известно – и все же он, как последний идиот, умудрился забыть. Иначе ни за что бы не удрал из торгового зала, спрятавшись в кладовке под предлогом сортировки цветочных луковиц. Покупательницы, раздражавшие его даже в лучшие дни, сегодня обещали быть просто невыносимы. Хотя… даже превратись они в гарпий, он бы стоически вытерпел все – или, что вероятнее, утащил бы Кена с собой, вспомни только вовремя о его чертовом дружелюбии, которое рядом с таким количеством шоколада способно было в любую минуту перерасти в кретинизм. И Айя бы точно никому не позволил приблизиться к его Кену, делать тому подарки, в общем – запустить в этого дурачка когти, которые, Айя готов был поспорить, окажутся поострее багнаков. Его Кену? Ну да… его коллеге и _пока что_ другу…  
– Кен, – произнес Айя голосом, обманчивая мягкость которого напомнила Йодзи утюг, небрежно завернутый в вату.  
– А-а? – Кен с трудом вынырнул из шоколадного дурмана.  
– Сегодня твоя очередь готовить – или, быть может, ты забыл?  
– Нет, конечно же, – запротестовал Кен горячо, – я приготовлю замечательный ужин! Я уже и меню составил, и продукты купил…  
Йодзи перекосило.  
– Ой-ё, – неспособность Кена приготовить что-либо, не нанеся непоправимого ущерба себе, кухне или продуктам уже успела войти среди Вайсс в поговорку. От готовки его не отстраняли исключительно из интереса: что-то он учудит в следующий раз?  
«От любопытства кошка сдохла», – напомнил себе Йодзи уныло, по-прежнему недоумевая, каким образом Кену удается находить все новые и новые способы превратить все съестное в абсолютно несъедобное. Не то чтобы в кулинарной жизни Кена не случалось светлых моментов, однако на фоне общих результатов их статистика выглядела невероятно убого.  
– Может, все же пиццерия? – Йодзи умоляюще посмотрел на Айю. – Или ресторан… Я знаю место, где подают отличный рамен! Я даже заплачу, – подытожил он, пытаясь сыграть на любви Айи к деньгам, раз уж к товарищам тот ее не испытывал.  
– Что?! – от возмущения Кен пошел багровыми пятнами. – Хотя бы сегодня ты можешь отказаться от своей дурацкой привычки шляться по забегаловкам! Впрочем, где тебе понять всю важность этого дня: это ведь праздник любви, а не секса!  
– Праздник секса у меня ежедневно, – огрызнулся Йодзи и едко добавил, – в отличие от некоторых.  
Теперь уже взвился Кен:  
– Я не собираюсь выслушивать замечания от человека, вся зарплата которого уходит на презервативы!  
– Ну почему же вся – я еще и сигареты покупаю.  
– Йодзи, – Айя обладал замечательным талантом произносить угрожающе даже самые безобидные слова: до этого момента Йодзи как-то не подозревал, что его фамилия настолько похожа на пресловутое «Сдохни-и-и-и!» – и это притом, что в слове «Йодзи» не было свистящих звуков.  
– Уже ухожу.  
– В любом случае, Айя, – Кен, наполовину скрывшийся в своей комнате, ободряюще улыбнулся, – насчет ужина ты не переживай. Он будет просто незабываемым.  
Ни одно из пророчеств Брэда Кроуфорда не сбывалось точнее.

 

– Блин… – Йодзи демонстративно посмотрел на часы, после чего нервно закачал длинной затянутой в хлопок ногой, – он уже третий час там торчит! Что вообще можно делать так долго?!  
– Готовить, – бросил Оми меланхолично.  
– О Боже, – Йодзи передернуло. – Прекрати меня пугать!  
– Не переживай, Йотан, все будет в порядке, – голосу Оми катастрофически не хватало уверенности. – Кен-кун специально готовился и…  
– Оми! – Йодзи испуганно вжался в кресло. – Блин, я же просил!  
– Ну… – Оми философски плечами. – Нам ведь все равно придется _это_ есть. Я считаю, лучше подготовиться заранее…  
\- Айя, – Йодзи умоляюще посмотрел на друга, – может, все же ресторан?..  
Вместо ответа Айя нахмурил брови и потянулся за катаной.  
– Ну, нет так нет, – Йодзи разочарованно откинулся на спинку и снова закачал ногой, пытаясь от нечего делать подсчитать, сколько коньяку окажется в подаренных конфетах в перерасчете на порции.  
В комнате повисло напряженное молчание, изредка прерываемое голодным урчанием в животе Оми.  
– Айя-кун! – взмолился тот, скосив глаза на безжалостно конфискованную пачку картофельных чипсов. – Ну, пожалуйста!  
– Нет, – Айя – как и положено по должности – был неумолим, – ты перебьешь аппетит.  
– Если бы, – Йодзи печально вздохнул и принялся грызть ногти.  
– Йодзи, – в голосе Айи послышалось раздражение, – прекрати.  
\- Почему?  
\- Перебьешь аппетит.  
– Господи! – Йодзи молитвенно сложил ладони. – Если ты меня слышишь… Сделай так, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось!  
Оми с сомнением посмотрел на потолок:  
– Йотан, я не думаю, что это срабо…  
Дверь, ведущая на кухню, распахнулась, и на пороге возник Кен, облаченный в красивый полосатый передник. Оми поперхнулся и замолк, так и не окончив фразу, после чего беспомощно уставился на потолок – и перевел благоговейный взгляд на Йодзи. Айя отличался куда большим постоянством: он ни на секунду не сводил глаз с Кена. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Кен улыбнулся и попытался оттереть со щеки какое-то пятно. Глаза Айи предвкушающе сощурились: Кен, поглощенный заботами и не понимающий, насколько он привлекателен, становился просто неотразимым. Было бы весьма забавно подойти к нему – и убрать это пятно… языком.  
– Йотан, – в голосе Оми звучало нескрываемый восторг, – ты что, действительно… Ты правда можешь творить чудеса?..  
– Чудеса? – выдержке Айи могли позавидовать столетние вина. – Нет, но достать он может _действительно_ кого угодно…

 

Вайсс вступали на кухню, словно выполняли очередную миссию – осторожно, собранно, с пониманием того, что вернуться могут не все.  
– Ну что… э-э-э… садимся? – предложил Йодзи, испепеляя взглядом праздничный, красиво сервированный стол.  
– Н-наверное… – Оми недоверчиво уставился на блюда, в его глазах плескался шок. – Ч-что… Что это такое?!  
– Шоколад, – Кен светился от гордости, словно вспыхнувшая сверхновая.  
–!!!! – впервые в жизни Кудо Йодзи, красавец, плейбой плюс прочие разнообразные таланты, не нашел, что сказать.  
Шоколад был везде. Сукияки, рыба, рис, овощи, тофу – количество блюд было огромным, и среди них не было ни одного, которое не было бы посыпано, полито, заправлено или украшено шоколадом.  
– Нравится? – Кен, застенчиво ковыряющий ногой ковер, явно напрашивался на похвалу.  
– Зашибись! – воскликнул Йодзи с чувством, из-за чего отзыв подозрительно смахивал на руководство к действию.  
– Ну, ты хотя бы попробовал! – обиделся Кен.  
– И правда, Йотан, – вклинился Оми, обожавший наблюдать за опасными экспериментами, – если те проводились на других.  
– Оми, – Йодзи изумленно вытаращил глаза, – что ты такое говоришь?!  
Вместо ответа Оми прижал руку к жалобно урчащему от голода животу.  
\- Йотан, не тяни! - попросил он. - В случае чего, вызовем скорую – и закажем пиццу.  
– Да что ты пристал?! Я тебе что, кролик подопытный? Вон, хочешь – Айю корми!  
В этом месте Йодзи тяжело вздохнул: как дегустатор Айя был безнадежен – он не хвалил и не ругал, он просто ел – какой бы отвратительной ни была еда и что бы ни подавали.  
– Ну, Йо-ота-а-а-а-ан! – на Йодзи умоляюще уставились огромные голубые глаза.  
– Оми, прекрати, на меня это не действует!  
– Йо-отан! – надулся Оми.  
– Я же сказал, нет…  
– Йотан, Йотан, Йотан, Йотан!..  
– Хорошо-хорошо! – Йодзи расстроенно взъерошил волосы. – Черт! В общем, если я все же сдохну, свой гардероб завещаю Айе.  
\- Потому что он не пытался накормить тебя Кеновой стряпней? - уточнил Оми.  
\- Нет, - Йодзи с отвращением покосился на Айин рыжий свитер. - Потому что ему нужнее.  
Йодзи осторожно обмакнул палец в шоколадно-сливочный соус, критически осмотрел его со всех сторон и, наконец, сунул в рот.  
– Ну, как? – Оми смотрел на Йодзи, словно действительно прикидывал его шансы остаться в живых.  
– Неплохо, – ухмыльнулся тот. – Даже очень! Честно говоря, не ожидал. Боюсь, Айя, тебе придется подождать другого случая заполучить мои майки.

 

Ужин проходил под оживленную болтовню – и говорил главным образом Кен. Он никогда особо не заморачивался интеллектуальной нагрузкой беседы, и разговор (с активной помощью Йодзи) вертелся вокруг женского пола, поскольку девушки – это прекрасно, особенно девушки, приносящие шоколад…  
– Черный – с орехами, изюмом, апельсиновыми дольками, кремовой начинкой, грильяж; молочный – с карамелью, ирландским ликером, коньяком, фруктами и кофе…  
Любовь Кена к сладкому напоминала шизофрению.  
– Сладкое – ик… это прекрасно, – провозгласил вдруг Оми, после чего неуверенно качнул головой и вцепился в шею Йодзи. – Правда, Йотан?  
Вайсс с недоумением смотрели на Оми.  
– Омитчи, ты в порядке? – поинтересовался Йодзи, твердой рукой придерживая паренька под спину. – Ты какой-то… странный…  
– Йо-о-отан, – всхлипнул Оми тонко – ты… ты такой…  
Схватив Йодзи за уши, Оми вытянул губы трубочкой и попытался приблизить к себе его лицо. Не смотря на то, что пребывавший в шоке Йодзи не сопротивлялся, Оми умудрился несколько раз промахнуться, после чего, наконец-таки чмокнув жертву в ухо, уронил голову в тарелку и довольно засопел.  
Пребывая в полном шоке, Кен потрясенно помотал головой:  
– Это, наверное, из-за праздника. День любви и все такое… И Оми… н-ну… он такой впечатлительный…  
– Не будь это наш ответственный и законопослушный Оми, – пробормотал Йодзи, – и я бы решил, что он…  
– Пьян, – голос Айи был настолько холодным, что его можно было колоть на кубики и охлаждать спиртное.  
Реакция Йодзи была машинальной:  
– Это не я! То есть… Что?!  
– Пьян, – повторил терпеливо Айя.  
– Но… как? И чем? Какой уж тут алкоголь, когда ты у него даже чипсы забрал!  
– Возможно, – глаза Айи угрожающе блеснули, – какой-то кретин, возвращаясь навеселе, просто оставил недопитую бутылку на лестнице, и Оми, побуждаемый примером старших…  
– Ты! – взвился Йодзи гневно. – Да за кого ты меня принимаешь! У меня никогда не бывает _недопитых_ бутылок!  
– Тогда чем он так набрался? – поинтересовался Айя едко.  
– Твою мать! Откуда мне… – Йодзи замер на полуслове, склонился над опустевшим соусником и внимательно принюхался. – Кен, идиот, – заорал он через минуту на пребывающего в шоке товарища, – ты что сюда добавил?!  
– Ну, – Кен, уже ничего не понимающий, зато искренне гордившийся своей стряпней, начал загибать пальцы: – Красный перец, томаты, имбирь, саке, глазурь и сливки…  
– Саке! – если бы поклонницы Йодзи могли сейчас видеть перекошенное лицо своего кумира, количество его почитательниц значительно бы поубавилось. – Ты кретин! Ты это понимаешь? Нет? Читай по буквам: к-р-е…  
– Йотан, – промурлыкал Оми сонно, – не кричи так громко.  
– ...т-и-н! – закончил Йодзи шепотом, после чего мягко потрепал Оми по макушке. Не открывая глаз, тот довольно ткнулся полуоткрытыми губами в его ладонь. На лице Йодзи появилась умиленная улыбка.  
– Ладно, живи, – смилостивился он над посеревшим от расстройства Кеном и многозначительно добавил: – Пока. В первую очередь следует позаботиться о мелком, а уж потом, – Йодзи смерил незадачливого повара уничтожающим взглядом, – я позвоню Мэнкс и попрошу оснастить тебя искусственным интеллектом – раз уж своего не досталось…  
С этими словами Йодзи поднял безвольно обмякшего Оми на руки и, осторожно прижимая его к себе, вышел из кухни.  
–Айя, – Кен печально уставился на Айю, невозмутимо пившего чай. – Я не нарочно! Просто… Я так хотел, чтобы все прошло хорошо, чтобы вам понравилось, потому что праздник... И теперь все это… Потому что Оми развезло, а Йодзи… И никто не попробует… А черт! – Кен расстроенно засопел носом.  
Айя отставил недопитый чай. Он физически не мог видеть Кена расстроенным, поэтому сделал то, что в данной ситуации казалось наиболее разумным. Блюд было много, очень много. Айя перепробовал все. Правда, качество не комментировал, но надежды Кена и не простирались так далеко; ему было вполне достаточно, что кто-то просто ест его стряпню.  
– Спасибо, – Айя, странно напряженный, наконец промокнул губы салфеткой и отвесил короткий поклон. – Все было…  
Кен с надеждой уставился на него, но Айя покачал головой и не проронил ни слова. Слегка разочарованный, Кен мысленно махнул рукой. Как и любому человеку, после массы затраченных усилий и времени, ему хотелось услышать отзыв.  
«И я его еще услышу, – подумал он мрачно, – от Йодзи… Твою мать!»

 

Жизнь с Йодзи – кроме дополнительной работы, которую приходилось выполнять за него, – имела и другие минусы. Видя его, возвращающимся под утро из ночного клуба или флиртующим с клиентками, завтракая за одним столом, обсуждая футбол, было очень легко забыть, кто такой Кудо Йодзи на самом деле. Следовало то и дело напоминать себе, что в Вайсс держат не за красивые глаза – иначе в один прекрасный день можно было проснуться с леской, затянутой на шее в прочный узел. Кен вздохнул.  
А, плевать… Что бы ни сделал с ним Йодзи, это будет завтра. А сегодня… Праздник, шоколад … и Айя. Кен улыбнулся. Он и сам не понимал, как – и когда Айе удалось стать неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Это происходило постепенно и как-то пугающе легко. Кен привык к молчаливому присутствию Айи и его ненавязчивой поддержке, к ярким волосам, бесстрастным глазам и почти незаметной улыбке. Кену никак не удавалось отыскать нужное слово, чтобы охарактеризовать эти отношения. Товарищ, коллега, друг – все это было как-то слишком … мелко. Айя всегда был рядом – словно воздух, и общаться с ним было так же естественно, как и дышать. Вот как сейчас, когда он, несмотря на непреходящую усталость, сидит, уткнувшись носом в уже изрядно остывший чай – только потому, что не хочет, чтобы сентиментальный Кен встречал день любви в одиночестве. Кен снова вздохнул. Нет, Йодзи прав, он точно кретин.  
– Айя, иди спать – ты же едва на ногах стоишь!  
– А ты? – голос Айи звучал глухо, и Кен с беспокойством отметил, что друг действительно выглядит неважно.  
– Уберу со стола – и тоже пойду, – Кен скуксился. По правде говоря, убирать следовало не только со стола. – Да, и Айя…  
– Мм-м?  
– С праздником тебя! Я желаю тебе найти свою любовь, потому что если кто-то и заслуживает ее, то это ты…  
Уже на середине фразы Кен понял, что сказал что-то не то. Айя, до того внимательно изучавший свои руки, поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Высокой самооценкой Кен не страдал и теперь искренне пытался понять, где же он ошибся на этот раз. Слова, вроде, были правильными, пожелания шли от самого сердца и, тем не менее… Кен занервничал. Айя смотрел на него тяжелым пугающим взглядом, смотрел – и молчал, не шевелясь, не двигаясь, не мигая. Кен нервно сглотнул. В воздухе повисла неестественная тишина, от которой кружилась голова и звенело в ушах. Напряжение исчезло также внезапно, как и возникло. Айя молча кивнул и быстрым шагом вышел из кухни. Кен привалился к стене и съехал на пол, где и застыл, уткнувшись носом в колени. Воздух. Ему почему-то катастрофически не хватало воздуха.  
Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Кен, наконец, смог заставить себя подняться и приступить к уборке. Саке, саке, саке. Это все саке, продолжал твердить он словно заклинание, моя посуду, расставляя тарелки, отскребая соусник. Гребаное саке, из-за которого он едва не выпрыгнул из штанов, стоило только Айе посмотреть на него. Кен прикусил губу. Это _должно быть_ саке. Иначе как объяснить то… то… то… При одной только мысли о произошедшем Кен заполыхал румянцем. Без паники, попытался успокоиться он. В конце концов, ничего страшного не произошло. Айя просто… просто он… Саке, взвыл Кен мысленно, саке!.. к которому ни он (ни уж точно Айя!) почти не прикасался.  
Кен тихо зарычал. Плевать! Плевать на это странное напряжение, на необъяснимую реакцию тела! Он сейчас пойдет к Айе и пожелает ему спокойной ночи, и задержится – чтобы немного поболтать; и плюхнется на кровать прямо в ботинках – не потому, что он такой неряха, просто Айя позволяет это только ему, а Кену так нравится быть особенным для Айи; и они будут шутить и смеяться… Ну… он будет смеяться, а Айя скупо улыбнется, и Кену станет так тепло и приятно, словно он бездомный щенок, которого забрали с дождливой мокрой улицы и пообещали теплый дом и мягкий коврик, и он в очередной раз поймает себя на мысли: как же хорошо, что у него есть такой друг.

 

– Айя, – Кен осторожно открыл дверь и, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, просочился в комнату. – Айя, ты спишь?  
Света не было. Наверняка, Айя уже давно лег. Все нормальные люди легли. Кен вздохнул. Вот уж действительно, не везет так не везет. А он так надеялся поговорить с Айей. Хотя, может, это и хорошо, что разговор не состоится. Айя спит, ему тоже пора в постель. А завтра… Завтра будет новый день, в котором не будет места разным глупостям и причудам разгулявшегося воображения. У них с Айей все хорошо. Есть - и будет.  
Кен на цыпочках направился к двери, взялся за ручку… и остановился. Уходить не хотелось совершенно. Хотелось задержаться здесь еще немного – нежиться в спокойной умиротворяющей атмосфере комнаты, любоваться танцующими в лунном свете занавесками и вдыхать воздух, пахнущий розами и Айей.  
Кен виновато посмотрел на дверь, отвернулся и направился к кровати.  
"Я просто посмотрю, как он там. Проверю, все ли с ним в порядке. За ужином он выглядел как-то не очень".  
Оправдания звучали убого даже в собственных глазах. Ну, ладно! Кен тяжело вздохнул:  
«Я просто хочу увидеть, как он спит. Мне нравится узнавать о нем что-нибудь новое. - это что, такое страшное преступление?»  
Кен тихо хмыкнул, представив, что бы он сам сказал идиоту, желающему узнать в какой позе он засыпает. А Айя – не Кен, у него слова с делом не расходятся… Нужно быть осторожнее.  
Затаив дыхание, Кен навис над кроватью, ожидая увидеть точеное лицо в окружении разметавшихся по подушке волос, услышать глубокое спокойное дыхание.  
Кровать была пуста. Смятые простыни комком лежали у изножья.  
– Айя?! – охнул Кен испуганно. – Айя, ты где?!  
Что-то случилось. Что-то наверняка случилось. Что-то страшное – иначе Айя был бы здесь. Шварц. Такатори. Сексуальный маньяк… Кен бестолково заметался по комнате, то и дело натыкаясь на вещи.  
Дом. Нужно проверить дом. Может, Айя где-то внизу.  
Выработав некое (пусть даже убогое) подобие плана, Кен почувствовал себя немного спокойнее – во всяком случае, достаточно, чтобы вновь реагировать на внешние раздражители.  
И тогда он услышал стон.  
– Айя!

 

Кен потрясенно смотрел на Айю, стоявшего на четвереньках посреди туалета, и все еще не мог прийти в себя от облегчения: все хорошо, все в порядке, с _ним_ все в порядке. В порядке? Айя согнулся над унитазом, крепко вцепившись в керамические стенки; волосы, намокнув от пота, прилипли к шее.  
Айю рвало. Жестоко, немилосердно и, судя по всему, довольно долго. Он из последних сил держался за унитаз, в то время как его желудок выворачивало наизнанку.  
– Айя! – Кен испуганно вцепился в друга. – Что с тобой? Тебе плохо?! Скажи что-нибудь!  
Айю скорчился в мучительном рвотном спазме. Ответ был недвусмысленным, хотя не слишком обнадеживающим. Сердце Кена сжалось.  
– Подожди, я сейчас... Сейчас вызову скорую… Они приедут – и все будет хорошо…  
Айя резко выбросил руку вперед, хватая Кена, готового бежать и звать на помощь кого угодно – лишь бы Айе от этого стало легче – за штаны.  
– Не вздумай! – судя по тому, как он побледнел и обессилено обмяк, на это движение ушли его последние силы.  
– Но, Айя… Ты… тебе же плохо, – попытался было возразить ему Кен.  
– Кен, я сказал, не смей.  
Кен сдался. Когда Айя начинал говорить таким тоном, проще было отступить. И обойти с фланга.  
– Хорошо, как скажешь, – Кен наклонился к Айе и, крепко обхватив его руками, прижал к себе.  
– Что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался тот вяло. Судя по всему, ему, действительно было плохо: в обычных условиях тот, кто прикасался к Айе, рисковал остаться без рук.  
– Забочусь о тебе, – огрызнулся Кен, – раз уж ты сам не в состоянии этого сделать… Я понимаю, ты не любишь больницы: Айя-тян и все такое… Но, – Кен веско ткнул пальцем в воздух, едва не уронив при этом Айю, – должны же быть разумные пределы!  
Не чуждый самокритики, он мимоходом отметил, что слышать про разумные пределы от него было, по меньшей мере, странно.  
– Ну не любишь ты больницы, пусть их… – горячился Кен, втаскивая Айю в ванную и принимаясь снимать с него одежду, – но почему ты не позвал нас – меня! – когда тебе стало плохо?  
– Кен, что ты делаешь?!  
– Собираюсь воспользоваться твоей слабостью и, наконец, узнать каков ты в постели, а то Йодзи это очень волнует! – огрызнулся Кен язвительно.  
Бледные щеки Айи порозовели.  
– О, Боже, Айя… – Кен возмущенно закатил глаза. – Ничего я тебе не сделаю! – и немного подумав, добавил: – Плохого.  
– Хмм? – Айя безуспешно пытался отодрать руки Кена от своей одежды.  
– Давай, – Кен упрямо тянул вверх подол рыжего свитера, – я помогу тебе привести себя в порядок и лечь в постель.  
– Я вполне способен справиться с этим самостоятельно, убирайся…  
– Заткнись и раздевайся!  
Айя удивленно моргнул; его глаза походили на два глубоких омута, в которые хотелось погрузиться все глубже и глубже – до самого дна… Кен протестующе замотал головой, чувствуя, что его заносит куда-то… не туда.  
Айя ловко вывернулся из его рук и – как был в одежде – нырнул за занавеску.  
– Айя? – Кен сунулся следом, наткнувшись на перекошенного от злости и уже успевшего частично раздеться Айю.  
– Твою мать, ну, что, что, ЧТО?!  
Как бы сильно Кен ни был озабочен состоянием здоровья друга, он просто не мог не оценить его тело. Как эстет, разумеется. И спортсмен тоже: торс, покрытый бисеринками пота, напоминал об умащенных маслом древнегреческих атлетах.  
– Кен, убирайся! – левый глаз Айи отчетливо задергался. Редкое зрелище, Айя никогда не терял самообладания…  
Кен красноречиво покрутил пальцем у виска:  
– А вдруг тебе снова станет плохо? Нет, лучше уж я здесь побуду…  
Айя отчетливо скрипнул зубами и с каменным лицом задернул занавеску перед его носом.  
– Нет, так дело не пойдет! – мгновенно забеспокоился Кен. – Как же я узнаю, что с тобой все в порядке, если я тебя не вижу?!  
– Даже. Не. Думай, – занавеска слегка приподнялась, и свитер полетел на пол.  
– Но, Айя… – раздался шелест снимаемой одежды, металлическое звяканье пряжки, и вот уже к свитеру присоединились джинсы. – Я волнуюсь…  
Куча одежды на полу быстро росла: обувь, носки… Затем зажурчал душ.  
– Я так понимаю, белья ты не носишь?  
Послышался стук упавшего мыла и виртуозный, невероятно прочувствованный мат.  
– Айя, – Кен обеспокоено потянулся к занавеске. – С тобой все в…  
– Кен, уйди!  
– Но, Айя, – до этого момента Кен как-то не подозревал, что Айя может так орать.  
– Пойди вон лучше чаю сделай – хоть какая-то польза!..  
Кен пожал плечами:  
– Чаю так чаю. Хотя я вовсе не уверен, что тебя следует оставлять в одиночестве. Хватит уже того, что я тебя не вижу…  
– Ты. Не. Будешь. Смотреть. Как. Я. Принимаю. Душ.  
– Орать-то зачем? Будь это Йодзи, и я бы решил, что он, как обычно, приукрасил свои достоинства, а теперь боится, как бы правда не вышла наружу. Но ты ведь…  
– Кен!

 

Приготовление чая потребовало гораздо больше времени, чем Кену того хотелось. Как бы он ни торопился и ни спешил, как бы ни пританцовывал у плиты с криками: «Ну! Ну, давай же…», вода не закипала быстрее. Разогреть фарфоровый чайник, точно отмерить и аккуратно засыпать растертые в мелкую пыль зеленые листья, залить водой, перемешать, накрыть крышкой… Фух, готово! Кен подхватил поднос и понесся наверх, искренне недоумевая, что такого особенного Айя умудряется находить в чае, похожем по консистенции на очень густой суп.  
– А вот, наконец, и чай….  
Мда, кажется, он действительно задержался: Айя спал.  
Кен поставил поднос на столик и осторожно приблизился к кровати, испытывая любопытство и необъяснимое волнение.  
Завернувшись в одеяло, Айя вытянулся на спине. Грудь мерно поднималась и опускалась в такт глубокому спокойному дыханию. Ресницы слегка подрагивали, щеки, ранее ужасно бледные, слегка порозовели. Кен внимательно изучал лицо спящего Айи. Во сне человек забывает ставить барьеры, носить маску; во сне человек становится настоящим. Кена всегда интересовало, каким же во сне становится Айя. Ему почему-то казалось, что тот окажется мягче, проще. Кена ожидало горькое разочарование. Лицо Айи практически не изменилось, разве что появился легкий, почти незаметный намек на ранимость.  
Кен вздохнул и тихо присел на край кровати. Рука, потянувшись к алым волосам, бессильно упала. Очень хотелось склониться к Айе – и обвести пальцем скулу, контур полуоткрытого рта, хотелось… Разумеется, Кен сдержал себя. Как же иначе? Айе плохо, ему следует поспать, что он вряд ли сможет сделать – пристань к нему Кен со всякой ерундой.  
«Девушку, что ли, завести?» – подумалось ему вдруг тоскливо. Хотя нет, заводят – это про собак. А с девушками встречаются. Ну, или как Йодзи, который, не утруждая себя запоминанием имен, прилежно ведет записные книжки с телефонными номерами.  
– Наверное, не следует оставлять тебя одного, - произнес Кен тихо, сбрасывая обувь и пристраиваясь на самый край кровати. - Вдруг тебе снова станет плохо?  
Айя ничего не ответил. От постельного белья исходил отчетливый аромат розовых лепестков. Кен подложил под голову руку и рискнул перетянуть на себя свободный уголок одеяла.  
\- Я буду бодрствовать, - сообщил Кен молчаливой комнате. - Не сомкну глаз. Я тренированный убийца, не раз сидевший (и не уснувший) в засаде. Когда бы я ни понадобился Айе, он может на меня рассчитывать.  
Он поджал под себя ноги, внутренне настраиваясь на долгую бессонную ночь.

 

Это было одно из самых счастливых пробуждений в жизни Кена Хидаки: он ощущал на губах вкус чего-то невероятного. Чего-то очень сладкого с неуловимым фруктовым привкусом. Чего-то абсолютно нового – и в то же время странно, неуловимо знакомого. Чего-то… Кен улыбнулся и открыл глаза.  
Губы Айи прижимались к его рту.  
– А-й-й-я? – Кен потрясенно уставился на друга. – Что ты?..  
Договорить он не успел. Из задней части дома раздался высокий перепуганный вопль. У Кена похолодело внутри:  
– Йодзи… Оми… Шварц!  
Он подскочил с кровати и рванулся на крик, на ходу пытаясь решить, тратить ли драгоценные секунды и бежать за багнаками – или обойтись подручными средствами.  
Последовал еще один вопль – гораздо более громкий, полный нескрываемой истерики.  
«Да что они делают там, в самом-то деле, – нахмурился Кен недоуменно. – Пытают, что ли? Ну, если да, тогда держитесь, уроды!»  
Позади раздавался топот босых ног. Айя! Кен поддал ходу.  
– Йо... – Кен ворвался в комнату Йодзи и потрясенно застыл. – ...тан... – закончил он по инерции.  
Зрелище, представшее перед его глазами, способно было обездвижить любого. Йодзи, живописно задрапированный в простыню, активно, хотя и без особого успеха отбивался от Оми, который к этому времени уже повалил его на постель и даже сумел взобраться сверху. Эротическую окраску ситуации несколько портила принадлежавшая Оми толстая фланелевая пижама и теплый ночной колпак с пушистой кисточкой. Кен судорожно вздохнул: в легких почему-то катастрофически не хватало кислорода.  
– Омитчи?  
Кен на всякий случай попятился к двери, где и столкнулся с Айей, который, машинально прижав его к себе, собрался было кричать свое коронное «Сдохни!». С одетым исключительно в боксерки Айей.  
Кен шокированно дернулся и затих, благоразумно решив избегать резких движений. Остро – как никогда раньше – он ощущал каждую клеточку своего тела – особенно в тех местах, к которым сейчас прижимался Айя. Длинные ноги, крепкие бедра, мускулистый живот и, конечно же, чле… Кен охнул, чувствуя, как обжигающая волна смущения заливает его лоб, щеки, шею – и стекает куда-то в район пупка.  
О, Боже, Боже, Боже…  
– Вы что, тоже? – поинтересовался Йодзи хмуро, отвлекаясь от борьбы, чтобы задать вопрос. Оми тут же воспользовался его тактическим промахом и, вцепившись в шею Йодзи, горячо задышал ему в ухо.  
– Тоже что? – не понял Кен. Йодзи страдальчески закатил глаза.  
– Совсем спятил?! – рявкнул Кен.  
Йодзи хмыкнул:  
– Не кипятись. Сам вижу, что нет: ты все еще в штанах.  
– Кретин! Как ты вообще мог подумать так об Айе! – возмущаться, что Йодзи подумал так о нем, Кен почему-то не решился.  
– Ну, собственно… – Йодзи скосил глаза на Айю, собственнически прижимающего Кена к себе, и многозначительно выгнул бровь. Айя намек то ли не понял, то ли проигнорировал: во всяком случае, Кена так и не отпустил. – Ну-ну, – судя по одобрительному взгляду Йодзи, тот горячо заинтересовался происходящим и теперь с нетерпением ожидал продолжения.  
– Ага, давай, Кен-кун, – поддержка Оми объяснялась искренним желанием пополнить свои знания о «взрослых отношениях» – с тем, чтобы тут же опробовать их на Йодзи.  
\- Я это... Кажется, у меня там молоко убежало! - ловко высвободившись из объятий друга, Кен рванул по направлению к своей комнате так, словно за ним гнались объединенные силы Эстет, Шварц и Шрайант.  
– Кен! – Айя кинулся за тем, успев напоследок метнуть в Йодзи убийственный взгляд. – Немедленно остановись! Какое, к черту, молоко!  
– Йотан, – поскольку ничего интересного не наблюдалось, Оми вернулся к прерванному занятию и начал с энтузиазмом грызть Йодзи за ухо.  
– О, Господи, – Йодзи бессильно откинулся на подушки и обреченно закрыл глаза. – Не знаю, куда попал после смерти этот… святой Валентин, надеюсь только, что ему сейчас хотя бы вполовину так плохо, как мне.

 

Кен ворвался в свою комнату и обессилено привалился к стене.  
О, Боже, Боже, Боже…  
Айя в одном белье. В одном белье! И возбужденный. Чертовски возбужденный.  
Боже, Боже, Боже…  
– Кен! – дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник Айя. – Нам нужно поговорить! Немедленно.  
Взъерошенный Айя напоминал живое воплощение огня: порывистые движения, струящиеся алые волосы – и низко сидящие на бедрах джинсы. Слава небу, хоть о приличиях подумал. Ну… в некотором роде… Джинсы были чересчур облегающими, ни в малой степени не скрывая снедающее Айю возбуждение.  
– Айя, – произнес Кен жалобно, содрогаясь от ужаса при одной только мысли, что ему сейчас придется как-то объяснять свое странное поведение. А оно действительно было странным – более чем. Ну, увидел он Айю в трусах, ну прижался… Так ведь они оба парни. Более того, друзья. И абсолютно нечего так смущаться.  
Кен тяжело вздохнул, умоляя божественное провидение вытащить его из этой передряги. И спасение пришло – пусть и в довольно странной форме. Лицо Айи позеленело, создавая дикий цветовой контраст с ярко-красными волосами.  
– Айя, с тобой все в порядке?  
– Шоколад, – прошипел Айя, – этот гребаный шоколад!… Вся твоя комната… она насквозь пропахла… шоколадом…  
– Ну да, – произнес Кен, искренне недоумевая. Он любил сладкое, потреблял его в огромном количестве – и никогда не делал из этого тайны. Его комната _действительно_ пахла шоколадом – шоколадом и ванилью, но шоколадом все же больше. Особенно после вчерашнего. Кен с грустью подумал, что со всеми этими событиями он так и не притронулся к полученным подаркам. – Хочешь шоколадку? – предложил он щедро.  
Реакция на предложение была… мягко говоря, неадекватной. Айя позеленел еще больше, крутнулся на каблуках (если можно так сказать о человеке, на котором нет ботинок) – и, зажав рот руками, кинулся прочь.  
– Айя? Айя?! Тебе что, опять плохо? – теперь уже за другом мчался Кен. – Айя?  
Он почти успел. _Почти_. Дверь в ванную захлопнулась прямо перед носом.  
– Айя?!  
Кен прислушался и вздохнул: из ванной доносились отчетливые звуки рвоты.  
– Айя?  
– Кен, просто… Уйди!

 

– Доброе утро, – Кен вошел в кухню, распространяя вокруг терпкий цитрусовый аромат.  
– Виделись уже, – произнес Йодзи мрачно.  
– Доброе утро, Кен-кун, – Оми, увлеченно хлопотавший у плиты, послал ему широкую улыбку и, втянув носом воздух, поинтересовался: – Сменил шампунь?  
– Ага, – Кен с траурным видом плюхнулся на стул и обеспокоенно нахмурился: Айи на кухне не наблюдалось. Ну, что ж, неудивительно…  
– Почему? – удивился Оми искренне. – Мне нравился твой прежний – с шоколадом.  
– Ага, с шоколадом… – Кен спрятал расстроенное лицо в ладонях, представив, как при его виде Айя бледнеет и выбегает из комнаты. Кретин, кретин, кретин! Праздника ему, видите ли, захотелось... На сладкое потянуло... И теперь Айю выворачивает при одной только мысли о какао.  
Йодзи злорадно хихикнул – судя по всему, тоже на воображение не жаловался.  
– Да ладно тебе, Кен-кун, – Оми утешающе похлопал его по плечу. – С кем не бывает…  
– Ни с кем! – простонал Кен, погружая руки в уже и так порядком растрепанную шевелюру. – Такого не бывает ни с кем – только со мной! Причем, – добавил он мрачно, – постоянно.  
Йодзи довольно скалил зубы. Впрочем, его улыбка быстро увяла: он, наконец, заметил голодные взгляды, которые с самого утра бросал на него Оми, и теперь, кажется, искренне сожалел, что в его гардеробе нет ни одного по настоящему толстого свитера.  
– Да не переживай ты так, Кен-кун, – Оми, наконец-то вернулся к готовке, – Айя никогда подолгу не сердится. По крайней мере, на тебя. Кофе?  
– Спасибо, – вымученно улыбнулся Кен, – однако я и сам вполне могу… Я имею в виду, тебе не стоит беспокоиться – школа и все такое…  
– Ах, что ты, Кен, какое беспокойство! Кофе – это самое меньшее, чем я могу отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты сделал…  
Кен испуганно дернулся?  
– Я что, опять что-то сделал?  
Оми проказливо улыбнулся, и, поставив перед Кеном большую расписанную цветами горечавки чашку, послал Йодзи пылкий взгляд, от чего тот скрипнул зубами, перекусив надвое незажженную еще сигарету.  
– Кен-кун, если бы не ты…  
– Если бы не я? – занервничал Кен.  
– Вот именно, – протянул Йодзи, – если б не ты…  
– Нас с Йотаном никогда бы не связала любовь!  
– Лю... любовь?! – Кен потрясенно закашлялся.  
– Не в то горло? – спросил Йодзи с надеждой. – Ничего, подожди я сейчас…  
С кровожадным блеском в глазах он подскочил к Кену и принялся лупить его по почкам – гораздо сильнее и гораздо ниже, чем этого требовали обстоятельства.  
– Йотан, прекрати! – Оми раздраженно схватил Йодзи за ухо и оттащил от Кена, который начал всерьез опасаться за свое благополучие.  
– Что значит «любовь»? – Кен, с трудом переводя дыхание, уставился на Оми, истово уповая на то, что он неправильно расслышал, или понял, или вообще не просыпался. – Ты хочешь сказать, что вы…  
– Решили узнать друг друга получше, - радость Оми не знала границ. - Так что у нас сейчас как раз период ухаживаний.  
\- И кто за кем ухаживает? - уточнил Кен с опаской.  
\- Пока что я, - сознался Оми. - Поскольку Йотан еще не пришел в себя от счастья.  
\- Оми! – в отличие от мелкого, который буквально светился от радости, Йодзи всем своим видом походил на черную дыру. – Я ведь уже просил тебя, пожалуйста… Эпизодическое злоупотребление алкоголем и связанные с этим события вовсе не означают, что мы с тобой должны…  
– Йотан! – глаза Оми стали похожи на огромные блюдца. – Поскольку я решил повременить с сексом, ты решил меня бросить?  
– С СЕКСОМ?! – Кен выплеснул на себя кофе.  
– Ради Бога, Оми! - простонал Йодзи, хватаясь за голову. - Ты был пьян!  
– Йотан, – нижняя губа Оми предательски дрожала.  
– Оми, пожалуйста! – взмолился Йодзи. - Только не начинай…  
– Ты меня совсем не любишь?!  
– О, Г-господи, конечно, люблю! – на Йодзи было жалко смотреть.  
– Вот и замечательно! – признаки подступающей истерики исчезли так же быстро, как и появились. Кен с Йодзи смущенно переглянулись, после чего Йодзи, а следом и Кен тяжело вздохнул. И тот, и другой прекрасно понимали: Оми бессовестно пользовался своей невинной внешностью, дабы ловко манипулировать окружающими. Не менее хорошо они понимали и то, что, даже зная это, Йодзи и дальше будет позволять вертеть собой как угодно – Айя был единственным, у кого хватало твердости противостоять выходкам Оми. – Мне будет значительно легче высидеть в школе этот длинный день, зная, что ты ждешь меня дома, Йотан!  
– Ах, да, конечно, школа, – при мысли о столь длительной передышке Йодзи слегка воспрянул духом. – Оми, ты должен хорошо заботиться о своем образовании. Посещать факультативы и дополнительные занятия, и, может быть, спортивные кружки. А я, конечно, буду тебя ждать… – добавил он поспешно, заметив направленный в его сторону угрожающий взгляд. – Ты, кстати, не опаздываешь?  
– А разве ты не поцелуешь меня на прощанье? – промурлыкал Оми медовым голосом.  
Кен мысленно застонал и поспешно отвел глаза, когда Йодзи, решивший покончить со всем как можно скорее, мужественно сгреб Оми в охапку:  
– Я этого не вижу, не вижу… Твою мать, я просто не могу это видеть…  
– Пока, Йотан, Кен-кун, – Оми, покрасневший, но весьма довольный, выбежал из кухни. – Черт, я действительно опаздываю! Хотя оно того, конечно, стоило…  
– Пока, Оми, – Йодзи с мрачной улыбкой плюхнулся на стул и потянулся за сигаретами.  
– Йотан, – Кен смотрел куда угодно – только не на Йодзи, – я хотел сказать… Мне очень жаль, что… то есть, я совсем не хотел…  
– Кен, – Йодзи угрожающе затянулся, – прежде чем ты закончишь… Хочу тебя сразу предупредить: ты за это заплатишь. Так что можешь не извиняться.

 

К несчастью для Кена, у него – в отличие от остальных Вайсс – еще оставалась совесть. Которая услужливо напоминала ему, какая же он все-таки сволочь. В жизни Айи и раньше было не слишком много радости. Теперь, благодаря Кену, ее стало еще меньше. Отныне символом Дня любви для Айи станет сортир. И хорошо бы, вздохнул Кен тяжело, если Айя и в последующие годы там не просидит – со всем этим шоколадом вокруг.  
Кен промучился два дня, после чего заварил абсолютно несладкий кофе и пошел наводить мосты.  
– Кен, я не сержусь, – Айя занимался цветочными аранжировками, однако от кофе не отказался. Он вообще вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло – словно между ними с Кеном не было необъяснимого и от того еще более обидного отчуждения.  
– А следовало бы, – вздохнул Кен.  
«Сволочь», – напомнила совесть.  
«Знаю», – подумал он кисло.  
Айя вздернул бровь:  
– Почему? Ты же хотел как лучше. И очень старался.  
В этот момент Кену как никогда хотелось услышать старое доброе «Сдохни-и-и!». Возможно, погоняй Айя его катаной по кругу, и он бы не чувствовал себя таким виноватым.  
Ну, что ж, решил он философски, напортачил – разгребай.  
После мучительных раздумий Кен нашел решение, которое казалось ему простым и в некоторой степени элегантным: око за око, зуб за зуб, ужин за ужин.  
Он пригласил Айю сходить в ресторане. И тот согласился.

 

Кен улыбался – впервые за последние два дня. Кажется, дела наконец пошли на лад. Айя разговаривает с ним – и даже не сердится. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы привести Кена в отличное расположение духа. Теперь, когда все было позади, он наконец-то мог признаться себе, как сильно боялся, что их отношения ухудшатся. Отношения? Он сказал "отношения"? Он имел в виду дружбу. В любом случае, сейчас было не время, чтобы заниматься идиотским самокопанием. Глаза Кена приобрели мечтательное выражение. Айя согласился пойти с ним куда-нибудь. Они, наконец, смогут нормально поговорить. Вечер обещал быть просто замечательным…  
– Ужинаешь с Айей, да, Кен-Кен? – вынырнувший невесть откуда Йодзи ловко зажал его в углу и бесцеремонно выдохнул сигаретный дым прямо в лицо. – А меня, значит, уже не приглашают?  
Кен пожал плечами и, освобождаясь от наглых объятий, скрестил руки на груди:  
– Айя мой друг, и мне хотелось бы как-то извиниться перед ним за произошедшее.  
– Да?! – Йодзи хищно раздул ноздри, сигарета опасно балансировала в уголке рта. – А передо мной ты извиниться не хочешь?  
– За что это? – поинтересовался Кен.  
– Ну… Как насчет того, что ты практически напоил Оми, из-за чего моя личная жизнь разрушена окончательно и бесповоротно?  
Кен устало вздохнул:  
– Все сказал, нет? А то у меня еще дел куча.  
– Ай, да брось ты, Кен, – взорвался Йодзи. – Айю ты ведешь в ресторан. Должен же и я что-нибудь со всего этого получить?  
– Ты и так уже получил, - ухмыльнулся Кен. - Сердце Оми. Надеюсь, ухаживания проходят гладко?  
Йодзи смерил его обиженным взглядом.  
– Ну, ты и сволочь.  
Кен пожал плечами и, отлепившись, наконец, от стены, направился в свою комнату. Голос Йодзи остановил его буквально в двух шагах от двери.  
– Чисто ради интереса, куда ты ведешь Айю?  
– В ресторан.  
– Правда? А конкретней?  
Кен открыл рот – и нахмурился. По правде говоря, деталей он как-то не прорабатывал, сосредоточившись главным образом на факте приглашения, поскольку не думал, что Айя вообще его выслушает – не то что ответит согласием.  
– Ай-яй-яй, – Йодзи обнаружил уязвимое место и теперь искренне забавлялся, посыпая раны солью. – Кажется, у нашего милого Кена возникла проблема. Куда же повести Айю-тян? Подумай хорошо, вопрос не из легких: чтобы разгрести все то дерьмо, которое ты навалял, вечер должен пройти исключительно хорошо.  
Кен нахмурился: не просто хорошо – идеально.  
Он смерил Йодзи косым взглядом, просчитывая многочисленные варианты в поисках того единственного решения, которое позволит ему достичь поставленной цели, не продаваясь на десять лет в египетское ярмо. Йодзи курил с таким видом, словно происходящее доставляло ему колоссальное удовольствие. Выход был только один. Кен тяжело вздохнул, прекрасно осознавая, что сейчас он совершит самую большую глупость в своей жизни.  
– Хорошо, чего ты хочешь?  
Йодзи зевнул:  
– Мне скучно.  
– И с какого боку тут я?  
– Развлеки меня.  
– Я что, похож на клоуна?  
Йодзи язвительно хмыкнул:  
– Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я ответил на этот вопрос?  
– Йодзи!  
– О Боже, ну хорошо, - Йодзи закатил глаза с видом мученика, невинно страдающего за веру. – Просто скажешь Оми, что тебе сегодня вечером нужна моя помощь.  
Кен подозрительно нахмурился:  
– И все?  
– Все, Кен-Кен, все…  
– Странно это как-то… – Кену все еще не верилось, что он сможет отделаться _так_ легко. – Определенно странно – и подозрительно. Помнится, ты мстить хотел…  
– Мне сейчас не до мести, – Йодзи мрачно скривился. – Ну же, Кен, давай! Три часа без Оми – и я обеспечу тебе лучший столик в любом кабаке этого гребаного города!  
– Ладно, – несмотря на то, что он добился, чего хотел, радости по этому поводу Кен не испытывал. И даже знал почему: что бы ни делал Йодзи, добром это не заканчивалось _никогда_. – Йодзи, я, конечно, знаю, опыт у тебя богатый, но… это должно быть что-нибудь... соответствующее.  
Глаза Йодзи лукаво прищурились:  
– О да, Кен это действительно будет нечто… _соответствующее_. Я бы сам не подобрал слова точнее.  
Кен смерил Йодзи подозрительным взглядом.  
Было в его тоне нечто такое…  
– Итак, мы договорились? – поинтересовался Йодзи поспешно. _Излишне поспешно_.  
Кен вздохнул: интуиция настойчиво твердила ему: только что он снова дал маху – но, сколько ни думал, так и не понял, где.  
– Хорошо, – вздохнул Кен, покоряясь неизбежному. – Но если ты посмеешь… Если хоть _что-нибудь_ пойдет не так…  
– Поверь мне, Кен, – Йодзи общительно обнял друга за плечи, – это будет _незабываемый_ вечер!  
Кен вздрогнул. Где-то он это уже слышал…

 

Кен вошел в комнату, тщательно вытирая влажные после душа волосы пушистым полотенцем. Тяжелые прозрачные капли стекали по плечам и груди, оставляя на коже влажные дорожки. Словно поцелуи, подумал Кен отстраненно. От поцелуев мысли плавно перешли к сексу, который почему-то стойко ассоциировался с Айей. Кен покачал головой. Мокрые пряди взметнулись в воздух, разбрасывая вокруг холодные водные брызги.  
– Совсем как собака, да, Кен-Кен? – Йодзи развалился на его кровати и, закинув на изголовье ноги в высоких армейских ботинках, безмятежно курил. – Животные инстинкты берут верх над разумом… Хотя нет, "разум" - это не про тебя.  
Кен скривился. Как футболист – пусть и бывший – он слишком чтил святость спортивного режима, чтобы позволять Йодзи безнаказанно себя окуривать.  
– Не знаю зачем, ты сюда явился, но у тебя есть ровно десять секунд, чтобы убрать свою тощую задницу из моей комнаты.  
– Тощую?! – возмущению Йодзи не было предела. – Да если хочешь знать, у меня просто идеальный зад!  
– Это я хочу знать меньше всего, – хмыкнул Кен. – И, между прочим, время пошло…  
– Не веришь?! – Йодзи яростно сражался с ремнем, явно намереваясь скинуть штаны и отстоять честь имени. Ну, не имени, но…  
– Йодзи, извращенец, – Кен швырнул в него мокрым полотенцем, – какого черта ты творишь?!  
Йодзи, к тому времени уже благополучно стянувший штаны до середины бедер, весомо поднял вверх указательный палец:  
– Я не позволю оскорблять свое достоинство!  
Кен с иронией посмотрел на него:  
– На твоем месте я бы не спешил кричать на каждом углу, что все твое достоинство заключается в заднице.  
Йодзи прекратил возиться со штанами и оскорбленно закатил глаза:  
– Кен-Кен, зависть – это низкое и недостойное чувство.  
– Опустим лирику, – Кен направился к шкафу, одновременно снимая обернутое вокруг талии полотенце. – Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?  
– Хм, – Йодзи снова плюхнулся на кровать и, потянувшись за новой сигаретой, принялся буравить товарища оценивающим взглядом. – Ты ведь сказал Оми, что тебе нужна моя помощь, верно?  
– Но ты ведь сам просил! – Кен перестал рыться в груде футболок и удивленно посмотрел на Йодзи. – Я имею в виду, это ведь часть уговора: вечер без Оми и все такое…  
– Возможно, – Йодзи выпустил в сторону удивленного Кена струйку сизого дыма, – однако печальная правда заключается в том, что ты действительно во мне нуждаешься…  
– Хм? – тот натянул первую подвернувшуюся под руку футболку и недоуменно уставился на Йодзи.  
– Вот! – тот обвинительно ткнул в его сторону сигаретой. – Вот о чем я говорил! Дай тебе волю, и ты заявишься в ресторан в джинсах и рваном свитере – на большее, нужно заметить, ты просто не способен! – а это, поскольку я заказывал столик для друзей, навеки погубит мою репутацию!  
Кен смутился. Он действительно собирался пойти в джинсах, так как ничего плохого в этом не видел. Хоть и старые, они были довольно удобны и, кроме того, нравились Айе.  
– Йодзи, неужели ты думаешь, мне есть какое-то дело до твоей гребаной репутации? – Кен сердито отвернулся к полкам, демонстративно вытаскивая оттуда полинявший свитер, который иногда одевал на тренировки.  
– А я-то думал, ты хотел обрадовать Айю… – вкрадчивый голос Йодзи напоминал сытое игривое мурлыканье.  
Кену следовало проигнорировать это замечание. От скуки Йодзи затеял игру в кошки-мышки, и что бы он сейчас ни сказал и ни сделал, это неминуемо загонит Кена в угол. Если только он не пропустит сказанное мимо ушей.  
– При чем тут Айя?! – поинтересовался Кен отрывисто.  
Йодзи хищно ухмыльнулся. Мысленно Кен уже видел острые когти, выпущенные безжалостной лапой.  
– Ах, Кен-Кен, какой ты наивный! Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что можешь пойти в футбольных бутсах в приличное место?  
Кен тяжело сглотнул:  
– Ну… я…  
Йодзи щедро подлил масла в огонь:  
– А ведь Айя так рассчитывал на этот вечер! Бедняга…  
– Ну ладно. Что ты предлагаешь?  
Улыбка Йодзи стала откровенно угрожающей. У Кена почему-то возникло странное чувство, что он только что скомандовал: «Пли!» на собственном расстреле.

 

 _Два часа спустя._  
– Держи.  
– Что это такое? – Айя с подозрением уставился на исписанный мелким почерком лист, который ему вручил лениво привалившийся к перилам Йодзи. Взгляд его был слишком твердым, слишком пристальным, чтобы кто-нибудь смог заподозрить: мыслями Айя был в этот момент где угодно – только не здесь. Кен опаздывал. Пускай всего лишь на пять минут, но этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы заставить Айю волноваться. А волновался он всегда – когда Кена не было рядом, когда он не мог его видеть и, соответственно, не мог защитить. Айя мысленно чертыхнулся. Он плохо помнил, когда именно обычное беспокойство о товарище по команде переросло в дикий, не поддающийся контролю страх. Страх нарастал постепенно – как и его одержимость Кеном. Просто в один прекрасный день, когда Кен, попав в пробку, на полчаса задержался с доставкой, Айя сорвался на крик, потому что уже успел представить себе бесчисленное количество ужасов, самым страшным из которых был тот, в котором Кена больше не будет рядом. Никогда. Потому что Айя не смог его уберечь. Айя конвульсивно сглотнул. При одной только мысли об этом ему становилось трудно дышать.  
– Земля – Айе! – Йодзи нахально помахал рукой перед его лицом. – Ты меня слышишь?  
Айя вздрогнул и, с усилием отогнав болезненные воспоминания, вновь напустил на себя бесстрастный вид.  
– Я спросил, что это?  
– Мои требованья, – длинная фигура Йодзи воплощала собой безграничную наглость.  
– Хн? – Айя быстро пробежал глазами по списку. Оми, вот уже целый вечер вертевшийся рядом, старательно изображал, что происходящее его нисколько не интересует.– Ты действительно думаешь, что я буду это выполнять?  
– Естественно, – глаза Йодзи лучились самодовольством. – Особо хотелось бы отметить мою умеренность: я мог бы попросить куда больше – после всего того, что сделал с Кеном.  
– Ч-что? – Оми потрясенно открыл рот.  
Глаза Айи угрожающе сузились. Рука рефлекторно потянулась за катаной, которой, к счастью для Йодзи, не оказалось на месте: вечер был слишком важен для Айи, чтобы портить его мыслями о работе.  
– Цветы, овации – право же, не нужно было… – при виде окаменевшего лица Айи ослепительную улыбку Йодзи заметно перекосило. Недооценивать Айю не стоило. Особенно – невменяемого от ярости Айю. С катаной или без, он был почти столь же смертоносным. Разница была невелика. Очень невелика. Поймав взбешенный взгляд Айи, Йодзи покрылся холодным потом: _черт, была ли она вообще, эта разница?_  
Отсутствие непосредственной реакции объяснялось просто: Айя прикидывал, что именно Йодзи мог сделать с Кеном. Его Кеном. На воображение он не жаловался. Может, потому, что сам уже долгое время думал о том, что сделает с Кеном, представься такая возможность.  
– Если ты хотя бы пальцем… – голос Айи упал до еле различимого шипения.  
– О, Боже, и для кого я только старался? – Йодзи страдальчески закатил глаза и благоразумно спрятался за спину Оми. С учетом куцего роста последнего это выглядело, по меньшей мере, забавно.  
– Итак? – угрожающе напомнил Айя.  
– Итак? – повторил Оми, хватая Йодзи за… Айя толком не сумел разглядеть, за что, но, судя по тому, как тот позеленел, за что-то весьма чувствительное. Прятаться за Оми оказалось не такой уж хорошей идеей. Кажется, мелкий был… хм, слегка расстроен.  
Йодзи с ужасающей ясностью понял, что если Кен не появится в ближайшую минуту, его так называемые друзья с успехом завершат то, чего не удалось добиться Шварц, сигаретам и алкоголю.  
– Кен, иди сюда! – заорал он истошно.  
Тишина, последовавшая за этим, прозвучала в ушах Йодзи погребальным звоном – на его же собственных похоронах. Кен все не появлялся. Лицо Айи угрожающе потемнело.  
«Ну, все, – понял Йодзи, – пи...ц!»  
– Кен, тащи сюда свою задницу _немедленно_!  
– Я вовсе не уверен, что хочу идти куда-нибудь, куда пускают… в таком… в таком… – задумчиво произнес Кен, наконец-таки появляясь на лестнице. – Кроссовки им, видите ли, не нравятся…  
Бумага выпала из внезапно ослабевших рук Айи и медленно спланировала на пол, в то время как расширившиеся от потрясения глаза пытались вобрать происходящее.  
Кожа. Много кожи. Черная глянцевая кожа пиджака, подчеркивающая атлетически сложенную фигуру Кена и, словно рамка, оттеняющая его черный кашемировый свитер. Темная кожа невероятно тесных штанов, льнущая к длинным мускулистым ногам и стройным бедрам. Штаны определенно могут стать проблемой, отметил Айя краем сознания, хотя извлекать из них Кена будет… забавно. Кровь ударила в голову Айи, затем устремилась прямиком к паху - и он почувствовал, что возбуждается. А ведь вечер только начинался. Черт… Не смотри на ноги Кена, приказал Айя себе, и на хм… бедра тоже не смотри. Попробуй глядеть куда-нибудь повыше. Смотри на лицо Кена, это должно быть безопасно: ты ведь видишь его каждый день – и до сих пор не сделал ничего… ничего… черт, ничего из того, что вот уже целую вечность так хотелось сделать. Лицо, лицо, лицо, ли… Одним из главных достоинств Йодзи было внимание к деталям; если уж он брался за дело, то не упускал из виду ничего. Айя так и не смог понять, что Йодзи сделал с волосами Кена, знал только одно: район головы перестал быть безопасным. Особенно принимая во внимание вызывающий взгляд из-под растрепанной челки, припухшие губы, которые Кен то и дело нервно покусывал, и… широкий блестящий шипами ошейник, черная кожа которого эффектно подчеркивала сильную шею. Разгулявшееся воображение услужливо подсунуло Айе картину, в которой фигурировали Кен, шелковые простыни и наручники. Айя облизнул пересохшие губы и, поймав понимающий взгляд Йодзи, едва не зарычал. Чертов Йодзи! Хотя, подумал Айя отстраненно, в свете полученных результатов его требованья _и вправду_ выглядели скромными.  
… Прикусив нижнюю губу, Кен мертвой хваткой вцепился в перила, в то время как в голове билась единственная мысль: Айя. Айя, Айя, Айя, АЙЯ! Он был прекрасен. Нет, Кен недовольно нахмурился, не так: сегодня он был особенно прекрасен. Отчего-то это доставило Кену огромное удовольствие, словно Айя выглядел особенно только потому, что хотел быть особенным для него. Кен смотрел так пристально, словно надеялся, что образ Айи выжжется на сетчатке. Длинные ноги Айи были затянуты в узкие белые брюки, шелковая рубашка морской пеной льнула к телу, жадно обнимая узкие запястья, молочный френч, контрастирующий с огненными волосами, колебался в такт малейшим движениям… Кену так и не удалось понять, почему официальным цветком Айя считались розы. Для него Айя всегда оставался лотосом, красные лепестки которого настойчиво тянулись к солнцу сквозь толщу холодного зимнего снега – только затем, чтобы нарушить кровавыми пятнами бесцветное белое безмолвие.

 

В чувство Кена привел восхищенный голос Оми:  
– Кен-кун, ты такой… такой…  
– Какой? – поинтересовался он нервно.  
– Упрямый, – принялся загибать пальцы Йодзи, – вспыльчивый, тупоголовый…  
– Невероятный, – произнес Айя тихо. Кен поднял на него благодарные глаза – и больше не отрывал, потерявшись в теплом, ободряющем взгляде. Он не помнил, как спустился вниз, как присоединился к остальным: вот он стоит на лестничном пролете, неотрывно глядя на Айю, и в следующую минуту Йодзи уже спрашивает его, давно ли он вызвал такси.  
– Такси? – повторил Кен тупо.  
– Ну да, такси – на котором вы будете добира… А-а, – протянул Йодзи понимающе. – Кен-Кен, я уже упоминал, что ты тупоголовый?  
– Кен-кун, не переживай, – Оми ласково улыбнулся расстроенному Кену, умудряясь одновременно послать убийственный взгляд в сторону Йодзи. – Сейчас мы все устроим и…  
– Мы вполне можем поехать на твоем мотоцикле, – предложил вдруг Айя.  
– Правда? – Кен недоверчиво уставился на Айю и, дождавшись кивка, расцвел в ошеломленной улыбке. – Но, Айя, - запротестовал он вдруг, – ты ведь не любишь мотоциклы. Я имею в виду, я никогда не мог уговорить тебя даже прокатиться!  
– Это потому, – ввернул Йодзи едко, – что ты предлагал ему кататься в одиночку.  
Кен недоуменно нахмурился:  
– Естественно – у меня ведь нет другого мотоцикла.  
Йодзи страдальчески закатил глаза:  
– Омитчи, напомни мне, я уже говорил «тупоголовый»?  
Теперь уже глаза закатил Оми. Йодзи ухмыльнулся и нахально подмигнул Айе:  
– Молодца, Айя-тян! До сегодняшнего дня я как-то не подозревал в тебе таких скрытых глубин!  
– Каких еще глубин? – Кен умоляюще уставился на Айю, надеясь, что тот объяснит ему слова Йодзи, который, по мнению Кена, на трезвую голову изъяснялся еще более путано, чем на пьяную.  
– Никаких. Кен, пошли, – Айя схватил его за руку и потащил к выходу, переплетая их пальцы вместе.  
– Эй, а мой список? – воззвал Йодзи возмущенно. – Я что, ничего не получу? Столько времени потрачено – и все впустую? Я уже не говорю про нервы: голый Кен – зрелище не для моих глаз…  
Айя обернулся к нему и недобро сощурился:  
– Хорошо, Йодзи, я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Особенно по двум последним пунктам: «врезать в мою спальню висячий замок - вдруг Оми снова попытается туда проникнуть, и по горло загрузить того работой - чтобы этого все-таки не произошло..."  
– ЧТО? – Оми, с умилением смотревший на Айю и Кена, повернулся к Йодзи и вновь схватил его за что-то, чего Айя опять не разглядел и из-за чего Йодзи буквально сложился вдвое от боли.  
– Омитчи, прекрати! - взвыл Йодзи. - Что ты делаешь?! Ты же меня убье… А-АЙ! Айя, св-волочь!  
– Развлекайтесь, – Айя потащил Кена к выходу, его голос был полон нескрываемого яда. – Скрытые глубины...

 

Раньше Кен часто задумывался, на что похоже абсолютное счастье. Теперь он знал это точно. Счастье – это когда мчишься по скоростной трассе, а рядом сидит самый дорогой тебе человек. Ты рассекаешь темную ленту дороги, лавируя между неповоротливых машин, и чувствуешь, как его щека прижимается к твоей спине, согревая дрожащее от напряжения тело даже сквозь плотную кожу пиджака. Его сердце бьется рядом с твоим – глухой размеренный звук, звучащий в унисон с мотором - и твое начинает невольно подстраиваться под этот гипнотизирующий ритм, в ушах шумит, и ты уже толком не понимаешь, чья именно кровь пульсирует в твоих жилах, потому что кажется, она у вас одна на двоих. Счастье – чувствовать его руки на своей талии, нежиться в крепких объятиях, от которых становится тепло, безопасно и абсолютно нестрашно, несмотря на то, что вы уворачиваетесь от других машин буквально за секунду до столкновения. Счастье вдыхать холодный воздух и думать, что здесь и сейчас на земле нет никого – только вы, скорость, пьянящая ночь и безразличные звезды…  
 _Семь минут спустя._  
Теперь Кен точно знал, на что походит ад. Ад – это когда ты мчишься по скоростному шоссе, не в состоянии сосредоточиться на дороге, потому что к тебе прижимается самый дорогой тебе человек. Кен скрипнул зубами, едва успевая бросить мотоцикл в образовавшуюся в сплошном автомобильном потоке брешь. Спокойствие и умиротворение, переполнявшее его еще недавно, улетучились без следа. Ну же, мать твою, прорычал он мысленно, думай о звездах. Холодных безразличных звездах… Как же там было дальше? Ночь, воздух. Холодная ночь, холодный воздух… Тьфу! Пальцы Айи оглаживали сквозь свитер живот Кена. Если Айя не будет нормально держаться и продолжит в том же духе, то слетит с мотоцикла на первом же повороте. Или же Кен слетит с катушек. Встречный поток воздуха трепал волосы и бил в лицо, не охлаждал – холодил, а этого было явно недостаточно, чтобы избавить тело Кена от сковавшего его болезненного напряжения. Черт! Черт, черт, черт! Кен почувствовал, как горячая волна заливает щеки, шею, грудь и… ну, и _это_ тоже. Интересно, Айя вообще соображает, что он делает? Он же не ребенок и должен понимать, как на Кена действуют эти при… О, Господи, сглотнул Кен конвульсивно, лишь бы он не понял! Представив себе реакцию Айи на возбуждение, вызванное его же, Айи, прикосновениями, Кену хотелось биться головой об руль. Так нельзя. Айя друг. Айя ему доверяет. И он не может предать это доверие только потому, что Айя такой… чертовски сексуальный. Нет, нельзя! Кен исступленно стиснул зубы: нельзя думать об Айе в таком плане. Потому что он друг. Верный, надежный, преданный, понимающий… красивый, нежный, теплый, твердый… Кен охнул. Айя, его Айя – возбужден?!  
Ну конечно, осенило Кена, адреналин. Айя никогда не гонял, не лихачил – для этого он был слишком спокоен, слишком уравновешен. Именно поэтому комбинация бешеной скорости и безрассудного риска так легко его опьянила. Ну, скажем, не опьянила, но… Кен застонал. Даже при огромном желании к нему самому это оправдание было неприменимо. Сколько бы он ни гонял на мотоцикле, такая реакция на скорость появилась впервые.  
«Мне нужна девушка, – думал он лихорадочно. – Девушка и душ. Душ сейчас даже предпочтительнее. Или девушка все-таки лучше? Красивая девушка – с красными волосами, безупречной кожей и фиолетовыми глазами, которые ослепительно сверкают, когда в ход идет катана».  
Кен всхлипнул. Господи, скорей бы они уже приехали! Это ведь ресторан, а в ресторане всегда можно найти лед…

 

– Добрый вечер, – служащий на парковке одарил их профессиональной, ничего не выражающей улыбкой. – Добро пожаловать в «Лагуну». Мы рады видеть у нас такую красивую пару.  
– Да-да… – перебил его Кен. В другое время он бы обязательно обратил внимание на подозрительное слово «пара», сейчас же просто пропустил приветствие мимо ушей, ломая голову над вопросом: как слезть с этого гребаного мотоцикла, чтобы никто из присутствующих – особенно Айя – не заметил его – такого несвоевременного! – возбуждения. Глаза служащего с интересом скользнули по тесным брюкам, перескочили на Айю – и снова вернулись к брюкам. Улыбка из профессиональной превратилась в понимающую:  
– Ваши ключи, будьте добры.  
Кен швырнул ключи и недовольно поморщился: проблема с мотоциклом оказалась лишь одной из многих. Теперь на очереди была ходьба… Он поймал насмешливый взгляд парковщика и тихо зарычал. Чертов Йодзи! Ну, зачем, зачем, зачем он обрядил его в такие тесные брюки? Это что, было так необходимо?  
Кен слишком кипел от гнева, чтобы заметить: они уже давно успели преодолеть подъездную аллею. Сосредоточился он исключительно на одном – ставить одну ногу перед другой так, чтобы Айя ничего не заметил. Потому что если да… Кен покрылся холодным потом. Я убью Йодзи, пообещал он себе, убью, воскрешу – и снова убью. Раз десять. Или пятнадцать.  
– Добро пожаловать! – Кен недоуменно уставился на высокого осанистого европейца, облаченного в классический смокинг. Метрдотель? Значит, пока он пребывал в прострации, они не только успели войти внутрь, но даже пересекли холл. А он за все это время не сказал Айе ни единого слова! Вот тебе и идеальный вечер… Кретин, разозлился он на себя. Кен поднял глаза на друга и, поймав обеспокоенный взгляд, послал ему извиняющуюся улыбку.  
– У вас заказан столик? – метрдотель пробежал глазами по списку и, найдя нужную строчку, сверкнул ослепительной улыбкой. – Впрочем, даже если нет, это бы ровным счетом ничего не значило. Было бы ужасным преступлением отказать нашим посетителям в удовольствии любоваться столь красивой и гармоничной парой! Прошу.  
Тонкие губы Айи изогнулись в ответной улыбке, глаза потеплели. Он не сердится? Сердце Кена пропустило удар, губы расплылись в ухмылке, рука машинально потянулась к волосам…  
Пару? Он сказал: ПАРУ?  
Кен впервые _по-настоящему_ огляделся по сторонам.  
Это был не ресторан – клуб западного типа с танцполом, приглушенным освещением и столиками, расставленным вдоль стен по широкому кругу. Воздух был чистым и свежим, атмосфера спокойной, а музыка – расслабляющей. Серебристые лучи прожекторов, периодически пересекаясь, путешествовали по залу, задерживаясь на особо выделяющихся парах. В исключительно мужском составе. Кен похолодел. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок и там беспомощно затихло. Господи, подумал он, только не это… Йодзи, конечно, сволочь, но даже он не мог… После того как Кен попросил его подыскать что-нибудь соответствующее… Он побледнел. Затем покраснел и пошатнулся.  
– Кен, – Айя крепко прижал его к себе и обеспокоенно поинтересовался: – С тобой все в порядке?  
Кен безумными глазами смотрел на присутствующих. Мужчины. Ни одной женщины – одни только мужчины. Танцующие, смеющиеся, обнимающиеся и целующиеся.  
Кен ахнул.  
– Айя! – он судорожно вцепился он в руку друга. – Это… Это же… гей-клуб!  
Голос Кена сорвался на трагический шепот.  
– Я уже понял, Кен – в спокойном голосе Айи отчетливо звучали веселые нотки.  
– Нет, – Кен яростно замотал головой. – Ты не понял. Это – ГЕЙ-клуб.  
Метрдотель, опередивший их на значительное расстояние, остановился у столика и теперь выжидающе смотрел на необычных посетителей.  
– Айя, я так виноват, – Кен схватил Айю за отвороты френча, притянув к себе так близко, что шептал едва ли не в рот. – Мы не можем здесь оставаться…  
– Почему? – Айя слабо улыбнулся и, с явной неохотой оторвав от себя Кена, увлек его к столику. Отодвинул ошеломленному Кену стул, вежливо кивнул метрдотелю и, взяв карту вин, начал внимательно ее изучать.  
– То есть, как это почему? Это же _гей-клуб_.  
– Возможно, – не стал спорить Айя. – Но кухня здесь, кажется, неплохая. А мы ведь собирались именно поужинать.  
– Н-ну, да… но не здесь же!  
– Кен, успокойся. Меня это не шокирует.  
– Зато шокирует меня. Эти мужчины… они делают такое...  
– Хм? – Айя насмешливо выгнул бровь, словно побуждая комментировать дальше.  
Кен покраснел. Возможно, он действительно реагировал слишком эмоционально. Однако он просто физически не мог реагировать по-другому – только не после того, как буквально несколько минут назад испытывал к Айе чувство, весьма смахивающее на сексуальное влечение. Кен закрыл глаза: это неправильно. Противоестественно. Айя – друг. Товарищ. Парень, в конце-то концов! Последнее утверждение прозвучало особенно жалко – в свете обжимающихся рядом гомосексуальных пар. Вот уж действительно соответствующее место, вздохнул он. Чертов Йодзи, точно убью. Куда бы только труп спрятать?  
По молчаливому согласию право делать заказ выпало Айе – в то время как Кен истово пытался взять себя в руки. Присутствие Айи, его незаметная улыбка и ободряющие взгляды произвели на Кена обычное умиротворяющее воздействие, поэтому, когда официант, наконец, принес охлажденное вино, он даже начал испытывать робкую надежду, что все еще, быть может, как-то обойдется.  
Заблуждение Кена было счастливым, но – как это водится - недолгим. Оно длилось секунд сорок – ровно столько потребовалось времени, чтобы послать Айе благодарную улыбку, чокнуться бокалами, сказать «Кампай!» и отпить вина. Затем Айя облизнул губы. Кен открыл рот и застыл, тщательно заготовленные слова вылетели из головы при виде языка, медленно слизывающего прозрачные капли вина. Язык у Айи – как и он сам – был невероятно соблазнительный. Интересно, промелькнула в голове у Кена шальная мысль, какой он на вкус? Должно быть, сладкий. Тут же вспомнился утренний поцелуй, случайно доставшийся ему несколько дней назад в Айиной спальне. О, да… невероятно сладкий.  
– Кен? – Айя осторожно поставил бокал на стол и с беспокойством взглянул на него. – С тобой все в порядке? Ты все вечер какой-то... странный.  
Кен панически задохнулся: он заметил?! Нет, только не это! Пожалуйста!  
– Айя, я… мне нужно выйти! А ты будь здесь и никуда не уходи! Я быстро, хорошо? – Кен рванул по направлению к туалету, едва не сбив с ног возвращающуюся с танцпола пару. Вода, вода, вода. Холодная, нет – ледяная вода! Да где же этот чертов туалет?!  
Кен ураганом ворвался в комнату и, едва не сорвав с петель недовольную подобным обращением дверь, кинулся к умывальнику. Открутив до упора кран, он сунул руки под воду, позволяя прозрачным брызгам лететь на свитер. Через некоторое время пальцы начали терять чувствительность. Вода действительно была ледяной. Пять минут, пообещал он себе, погружая мокрые холодные пальцы в растрепанные волосы, еще пять минут – и можно идти.  
– Ого, и что тут у нас?  
Не поворачиваясь и не меняя положения, Кен поднял голову и посмотрел в зеркало, цепким профессиональным взглядом оценивая обстановку. Детина. Огромный. Метр девяносто два или, может быть, четыре. Не азиат. Европеец или американец. Глаза то ли голубые, то ли зеленые – невыразительного рыбьего оттенка. Бледное одутловатое лицо, тонкие губы. Волосы светлые, зализаны назад. Брюки, пиджак – весь в коже, как и Кен. Правда, на нем майка. Кажется, качок.  
Кен аккуратно закрутил кран и вытащил бумажную салфетку.  
– А я-то думал, у меня сегодня плохой день, – незнакомец жадными глазами изучал его фигуру. – Поссориться с парнем, потерять работу… Хотя на что можно жаловаться, если тебе попадается на глаза такой лакомый кусочек? Принцесса, да ты просто подарок судьбы!  
Похотливый взгляд прочно прилип к его бедрам. Кен зарычал. Штаны, штаны! Почему всех так интересуют эти чертовы штаны? Йодзи, ублюдок! Он швырнул скомканную салфетку в мусорный бак и направился к выходу. Айя уже, наверное…  
– Разве я разрешал тебе уходить? – толстые пальцы схватили Кена за руку и оттащили от двери. От незнакомца за версту разило пивом и агрессией.  
– Я не нуждаюсь в вашем разрешении, – протянул Кен холодно, смерив нахала предупреждающим взглядом. – А теперь прошу меня извинить…  
– Только после того как ты мне отсосешь, – незнакомец ухмыльнулся и демонстративно опустил руку в карман. Щелчок – и черный стержень ножа расцвел тонким тусклым лезвием.  
Кен недоверчиво уставился на оружие … и расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
– Господи, – произнес он признательно, – спасибо! Ты просто не представляешь, как сильно я тебя люблю…

 

 _Десять минут спустя._  
Обмякшее тело Кен спрятал в кабинке. Серьезных повреждений не наносил. Ну… очень серьезных. Бил профессионально – сломал челюсть, руку и три ребра. Надеюсь, подумал он, во второй раз направляясь к умывальнику, парень уже успел пообедать, иначе деньги придется выбросить впустую… На этот раз вода была горячей. Насвистывая незамысловатый мотив, Кен увлеченно намывал руки. Все-таки, практичная это вещь, одежда из кожи, решил он отвлеченно. И кровь с нее хорошо отмывается. Вот только штаны, он нахмурился, эти чертовы штаны, кажется, живут своей собственной жизнью. По крайней мере, в присутствии Айи они точно ужимаются размера на два.  
Айя. Глаза Кена потрясенно расширились. В то время как он тут развлекается, Айя находится там один – среди всех этих… Кен побледнел. Айя – такой красивый, такой соблазнительный. А _этих_ там целые толпы – это вам не с одним извращенцем валандаться… Наверняка они с ним уже что-то…  
Кен влетел в зал, ожидая увидеть Айю, погребенного под кучей тел. То факт, что Айя спокойно сидел, вертя в пальцах бокал с вином, не сильно его успокоил.  
– Айя, – трясущийся мелкой дрожью Кен схватил друга за руки. – Айя, ты в порядке?  
– Кен? – Айя удивленно уставился на него: Кен выглядел… мягко говоря, невменяемым. – Кен, что-то случилось? Почему ты весь мокрый?  
– А, ерунда, – на первый взгляд с Айе было все хорошо. Но это еще ни о чем не говорило. – Один кретин. Там, в туалете. С тобой точно все в порядке? Следовало разобраться с ним быстрее. Сломал бы шею – и всех делов. Они с тобой ничего не сделали?  
Кен отпустил руки Айи и принялся ощупывать его спину, затем шею и плечи.  
Айя вздохнул. Кен так редко его касался. Должно было произойти что-то совершенно невероятное, чтобы Кен принялся лапать его в общественном заведении. Не то чтобы он возражал, но… Айя снова вздохнул, это были не совсем те прикосновения, которых ему хотелось.  
– Кто такие они – поинтересовался он, наконец, – и что они могли со мной сделать?  
– Они – это _они_ , – Кен метнул враждебный взгляд в веселящуюся толпу. – И они могли сделать с тобой... всякое. Славу Богу, я успел во время…  
– Кен, – Айя не знал, смеяться ему или плакать: гомофобия Кен определенно принимала ненормальный размах. – Ты беспокоился, что они… ты беспокоился, что меня… – и тут до него дошло: – Ты за меня беспокоился?!  
– Конечно! – Кен посмотрел на него так, словно Айя внезапно лишился рассудка. – Ты же мой друг!

 

Что-то пошло не так. Кен с ужасом понял: уже в который раз за этот долбаный вечер что-то пошло не так. Радостный блеск в глазах Айи потух, подбородок заострился, лицо затвердело – став каким-то чужим и жестким.  
– Ну да, – кивнул Айя напряженно. – Друг…  
Кен проклинал свой длинный язык – и свою недалекость. Что, что, что?! Что он опять сделал не так?! Где напортачил? Господи, подумал Кен устало, это никогда не кончится: я умудрюсь слажать даже на собственных похоронах…  
– Айя?! – Кен растерянно наблюдал, как Айя брезгливо освобождается из его объятий – такой далекий отчужденный Айя. – Айя, что случилось? Я тебя чем-то обидел?! Чем?  
– Разве ты мог меня чем-то обидеть? – поинтересовался Айя холодно.  
– Ну, я… – Кен беспомощно смотрел на друга, отчаянно пытаясь найти какие-то слова – и понимая: что бы он сейчас ни сказал, это только ухудшит дело. – О, Господи я не знаю… Я просто… Айя, – взмолился он, – пожалуйста!  
Фиолетовые глаза задержались на его расстроенном лице, пристально изучая, отыскивая, сравнивая – и на какую-то секунду Кену показалось, что Айя смягчится, вернется – прежний, теплый, родной – и все будет как прежде: хорошо и надежно, но… чем бы ни было вызвано это мгновенное колебание, оно ушло так же быстро, как и появилось. Лицо Айи так и осталось бесстрастной, красивой маской.  
Мой идеальный вечер, подумал Кен горько, мой идеальный, безупречный вечер. Ну что ж… _Теперь_ он действительно знал, на что похож ад.  
Или ему так просто казалось – поскольку дальше было еще хуже. Кен беспомощно наблюдал, как воплощаются в реальность самые ужасные его кошмары. Даже на Шварц Айя никогда не смотрел так, как сейчас глядел на него. Если вообще глядел. Кен расстроенно ковырялся в салате. Он так ничего и не съел. Как можно думать о еде, когда Айя – его Айя! – не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего.  
Кен чувствовал, как его начинает знобить. Холодные волны липкой навязчивой дрожи накатывали и спадали, с каждым ударом сердца поднимаясь все выше и выше, захлестывая, грозя поглотить с головой и погрузить в пучину паники и ледяного отчаянья. Все его мечты, все надежды, все ожидания от этого вечера рушились, словно карточный домик. Он думал, они будут вместе – и будут говорить, пытаясь наверстать упущенное за последние два дня время. О миссиях, о цветах, о Йодзи и Оми, о книгах, о поэзии, об американском футболе… Ему нравилось, когда Айя рассказывал о книгах – хотя сам Кен не слишком любил читать. Нравилось, когда Айя рассуждал о поэзии, легко цитируя классические танку. Нравилось слушать тихий спокойный голос и угадывать в нем нотки нежности – маленький секрет, который Кен прилежно скрывал от других и трясся над ним, словно скупец, радуясь: есть что-то, что знает об Айе только он, он один. Ему нравилось все, что рассказывал Айя. Только вот сейчас он не мог вытянуть из Айи ни слова.  
За весь вечер они перебросились лишь парой ничего не значащих фраз. Кен несколько раз пытался начать разговор – и обрывал его, наталкиваясь на непреодолимый барьер из односложных «да» и «нет».  
…Он думал, Айя будет улыбаться – только ему. Если бы его спросили, что в Айе ему нравится больше всего, он бы не колеблясь, выбрал улыбку. Она робко пряталась в самом уголке рта, словно Айя был не совсем уверен, как это – улыбаться. И как бы сильно Кен ни был расстроен, когда он видел, как изгибаются в асимметрии эти тонкие бледные губы, ему казалось, что его окутывает теплый шерстяной плед.  
 _Пожухли краски  
Летних цветов, вот и я  
Вглядываюсь в жизнь  
Свою и вижу только  
Осени долгие дожди…_

 

– Можно вас пригласить? – голос, прервавший его невеселые думы, был низким, хриплым… и обращался к Айе. Кен с недоумением рассматривал говорившего. Высокий красивый мужчина лет тридцати-тридцати двух, с длинными светлыми волосами и интеллигентным лицом, дорогой вечерний костюм выгодно подчеркивал темно-синие глаза и ровный шоколадный загар. Неизвестного Кен сразу же возненавидел.  
– Пригласить куда? – поинтересовался он, все еще пытаясь держать себя в руках. Им ведь не нужен скандал, убеждал он себя, ко всему прочему.  
– Простите, – блондин окинул Кена насмешливым взглядом, – но я, кажется, разговаривал не с вами…  
– Ответить можете мне.  
Мужчина пожал плечами:  
– Если вы так настаиваете… Потанцевать.  
Даже разговаривая с Кеном, он не отрывал глаз от Айи. Кен взвился:  
– Черта с два!  
– Да, – Айя гибким движением поднялся со стула и грациозно протянул руку блондину. Тот притянул его к себе и повел на танцпол, взглядом истинного ценителя окидывая стройное тело и гладкие блестящие волос. А Кен остался стоять – с полуоткрытым ртом, не в состоянии поверить в происходящее и ловя на себе злорадный взгляд, который блондин все же удосужился бросить через плечо.  
– Можно вас пригласить?  
 _О, это уже интересно._  
Кен медленно повернулся к незадачливому кавалеру:  
– Что?  
Тот уже было собирался повторить вопрос, но, наткнувшись на взбешенный взгляд Кена, поспешно ретировался.  
Глаза Кена были прикованы к Айе. Неотрывно. Вновь. И не только его.  
Конечно, он знал, что Айя умеет танцевать. По мнению Кена, не было на свете такой вещи, которую Айя не мог бы сделать. Он знал, что Айя умеет танцевать – но никогда не думал, что так. Кен часто наблюдал за его тренировками с катаной: скупые четко выверенные жесты – ни одного лишнего движения, ни одной эмоции. Никогда. Своеобразная аскетичная грация.  
Сейчас же в каждом движении Айи сквозила едва сдерживаемая ярость – и неприкрытая чувственность. Он отдавался танцу с одержимостью, которая, Кен всегда подозревал, пряталась за нарочито бесстрастным фасадом. Шаг в сторону, поворот, скольжение… Кен пожирал глазами тело, по которому сейчас так жадно, так бесцеремонно шарили чужие руки, прижимая гораздо ближе, чем того требовал танец.  
Другие пары постепенно покидали танцпол и присоединялись к зрителям. Луч прожектора неотступно следовал за Айей, зажигая бесовские искры в фиолетовых глазах, делая его бледное лицо нечеловечески прекрасным.  
Кен не мог дышать. Он судорожно хватал ставший неожиданно колким воздух, но тот почему-то не проходил в легкие. Кровь гулко пульсировала в висках, застилая глаза. Окружающий мир подернулся блеклой пеленой, в которой единственным ярким пятном оставался Айя.  
Снова шаг, снова поворот… Руки Айи взметнулись вверх, обхватили затянутые в синюю ткань плечи, кончик острого языка прочертил влажный след на тонких губах. Бедра описали идеальный круг, длинная шея призывно изогнулась, винного цвета пряди взметнулись в воздух… Айя мягко покачивался на носках, живой факел, окруженным пламенем своих же волос.  
Странно, подумал Кен отстраненно, пылает он – а сгораю я. Грудь Кена налилась тупой ноющей болью.  
Снова шаг, снова поворот – спиной к нему, лицом к блондину, навстречу жадным объятиям, чужим, _не его_. Невидимый обруч сдавил виски, в ушах шумело… Больно. Айя призывно изогнулся, стройные бедра двинулись вперед, белая ткань соприкоснулась с синей, опять… снова… винные пряди струились по френчу. Кровавые пятна на снегу. И пробивающийся сквозь снежную корку цветок. Лотос, его лотос – цветущий для другого. Больно… Господи, как же больно на это смотреть…  
– Сэр! – испуганный возглас официанта вернул его к действительности.  
Кен недоуменно смотрел на зажатые в кулаке осколки: он так и не понял, когда – и главное, зачем ему понадобилось взять этот дурацкий бокал.  
– В-ваша рука… – глубокие порезы обильно сочились кровью. Густые красные ручейки лениво стекали вниз, пачкая безупречную белую скатерть, столовое серебро, разбитый хрусталь… Замечательная аллегория моей жизни, решил Кен мрачно. Только кровь и осколки… Всегда.  
Кен выгреб из кармана деньги, швырнув перепачканные кровью банкноты на стол перед окончательно перепуганным официантом:  
– Счет. Надеюсь, этого хватит…  
Ужас в глазах официанта боролся с жадностью, и Кен понял: более чем. Интересно, подумал он отвлеченно, сколько денег там было? Впрочем, это неважно… Главное сейчас – забрать отсюда Айю.  
Темной угрожающей тенью он вошел в круг света, образованный лучом прожектора, и, разрывая танец, положил неповрежденную руку на плечо Айи:  
– Пошли отсюда.  
Айя встретился с ним глазами:  
– Не хочу.  
– Айя, – Кен изо всех сил старался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно, – звонил Йодзи… Мэнкс… Нам нужно домой – срочно.  
– Но ты ведь слышал: он не хочет, – блондин издевательски ухмыльнулся и, отбросив руку Кена, притянул Айю к себе. Синие глаза внимательно изучали Кена – холодно, насмешливо, свысока.  
Кен улыбнулся. Никто и никогда не видел, чтобы Кен Хидака улыбался _так_ – страшно, угрожающе, кровожадно.  
– Да ну?.. – произнес он медленно. Улыбка расползалась по его лицу, превращаясь в хищный оскал.  
«Давай, – прорычал он мысленно, чувствуя, как его глаза теряют любое осмысленное выражение, – дай мне повод. Любой, малейший – и я переломаю тебе все пальцы, которыми ты посмел к нему коснуться. Я вырву твое горло – и буду смотреть, как ты корчишься на полу, пытаясь засунуть обратно лоскутья трахеи. Давай, ну же…»  
Породистое лицо блондина посерело, он отпрянул в сторону: синие глаза потрясенно расширились.  
– Кен, – Айи с тревогой изучал его лицо.  
Некоторое время Кен недоуменно смотрел на друга – пристально, изучающе, словно видел впервые, затем схватил за руку и потащил к выходу.  
– Кен, прекрати, – Айя тщетно пытался освободиться из захвата, – я в состоянии идти самостоятельно.  
– О, да, конечно, – Кен взглянул на него с нескрываемой злостью – и едва ли не отшвырнул от себя. – Ты ведь уже большой мальчик!

 

Как он мог?  
Кен гнал мотоцикл по пустынной автостраде, в то время как в голове настойчиво билась мысль: как? Как Айя мог это сделать? Как он мог так поступить – с ними, с ним? Кен чувствовал странную тупую боль, но почему-то никак не мог понять, где болит. Словно его выпотрошили и оставили подыхать, запутавшегося в собственных внутренностях.  
Холодные пальцы Айи сжимались в замок на его животе, машинально теребя, сжимая, гладя – но он не чувствовал. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал – с тех пор как увидел Айю – cвоего Айю – в объятьях чужого человека.  
Кен тихо зарычал: как он мог?! Как он мог позволить этому… этому… прикоснуться к себе? Не то что прикоснуться – приблизиться?!  
Гнев, горечь, печаль и злость – ураган беспорядочных эмоций бушевал внутри, заставляя все сильнее жать на газ. Холодный встречный ветер трепал волосы, бил в лицо… Кену было все равно. Ему хотелось гнать мотоцикл – и никогда не останавливаться. Хотелось мчаться по этой бесконечной дороге, не думая, не страдая, не чувствуя. Хотелось отдаться во власть ледяного ветра, чтобы тот вырвал, наконец, эту боль – пусть даже вместе с сердцем. А еще ему хотелось спросить: если Айя так хотел танцевать, то почему не сказал об этом ему? Ведь Кен бы не отказал. Он был готов сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы Айя был доволен. Образы возможного развития событий, непрошеные – но такие живые и яркие – стали возникать в голове: Айя, тенью скользящий в теплом свете прожектора – глаза горят полубезумным фиолетовым огнем, волосы похожи на тончайшие шелковые нити… Айя двигающийся ему навстречу, томно выгибаясь – манящая улыбка искривляет тонкие губы, стройные бедра призывно трутся о его ноги… Айя, танцующий исключительно для него. Кен сцепил зубы. Этот вечер действительно мог стать идеальным…  
Не уйди только Айя с другим. При воспоминании, как его бледная изящная рука покорно тонула в большой загорелой ладони, обладатель которой тащил Айю за собой, Кена затрясло от злости. Он все еще не мог поверить, что Айя ушел… так просто! Айя впервые вел себя так холодно, так равнодушно, так отчужденно. Словно Кен ему безразличен и абсолютно не нужен. Кен с силой прикусил губу, чувствуя, как рот заполнят теплая с отчетливым привкусом железа кровь. Это неправда. Этого просто не может быть. Айя бы никогда так не поступил. Он не такой, как Казе. Он бы никогда его не предал. Просто что-то случилось… Что-то случилось в том клубе, из-за чего он вел себя так… так пугающе. Кен задрожал:  
– Это неправда. Айя, скажи мне, что это неправда! – взмолился он. – Пожалуйста!  
Айя не ответил ничего. Кен поднял голову – осознавая, что Айи нет рядом, а сам он неизвестно сколько времени сидит в темном пустом гараже, прижавшись разгоряченным лбом к холодному рулю.  
– Черт! Черт, черт, черт! – Кен чувствовал, что закипает. Сильные эмоции всегда были его защитой: он прятался в них, как маленький ребенок прячется под одеялом от страшных снов. Они всегда спасали его. Потом это делал Айя. Которому самому сейчас требовалось спасение. Кен не знал, от чего, но собирался это выяснить.

 

Рыча от нетерпения, Кен в два прыжка преодолел лестничный пролет и, промчавшись по коридору, ураганом ворвался в комнату. Свет не горел, да этого и не требовалось: только не при полной луне, серебристые лучи которой свободно проникали сквозь не занавешенное окно.  
– Йодзи – он кинулся к широкой кровати, расшвыривая в сторону беспорядочно сваленную на полу одежду.  
– Кен-Кен? – судя по тому, как завозилась среди простыней длинная худощавая фигура, Йодзи не спал. Он был один – без Оми. И то хлеб. – Уже вернулись? Что-то быстро. Впрочем, я всегда говорил, что тебе не хватает выдержки… Ну, и как все прошло?  
В голосе Йодзи отчетливо слышались веселые нотки.  
Кен пожал плечами, после чего сгреб Йодзи за светлые волосы и со всего размаху приложил головой о стену.  
– Твою мать, Кен! – не смотря на отчаянные усилия, Йодзи удалось вырваться не раньше, чем Кен отвесил ему пару затрещин. – Какого хрена ты тво…  
Йодзи открыл рот и, замерев на полуслове, машинально отпрянул к стене. Кен стоял напротив окна, и в лунном свете его лицо – обычно такое улыбчивое и приветливое – напоминало череп, пустые глазницы которого неотрывно следили за Йодзи. Легкий ночной ветерок раздувал темные волосы, и те шевелились - словно могильные черви. Йодзи вздрогнул. На Кена _действительно_ было страшно смотреть. Он поспешно отвел глаза в сторону, и, потянувшись за сигаретами, нервно щелкнул зажигалкой. Руки тряслись противной мелкой дрожью, из-за чего закурить удалось лишь с третьей попытки. Йодзи глубоко затянулся и, выпустив в потолок сизую струю дыма, мягко произнес:  
– Кен?  
– С ним что-то произошло, – Кен сделал неуверенный шаг вперед, и Йодзи внутренне напрягся, ожидая, что Кен опять полезет в драку – но тот лишь съехал на пол и, устало ссутулив плечи, уткнулся лбом в колени.  
– Что произошло – с кем? – Айя. Это должен быть Айя. И с ним случилось что-то, что довело Кена до такого состояния. Йодзи похолодел. Его дотошный аналитический ум пытался вычислить угрозу, но… Тех было слишком много. Тысячи мыслей роились в голове Йодзи, в то время как он прикидывал наиболее вероятные варианты развития событий. – Это Айя? С ним все в порядке? Кен, не молчи! Что с ним случилось?  
– Не знаю, – голос Кена звучал глухо. Он так и не поднял голову от коленей. – Что-то. Это ты виноват.  
– Я?! – Йодзи удивленно вытаращил глаза. – Прекрати говорить ерунду! Что произошло? На вас напали?!  
– Кен-кун! Йотан! – взволнованный Оми вбежал в комнату и замер, недоуменно уставившись в темноту. Щелкнул выключатель, и комнату затопил теплый прогоняющий тени свет. Йодзи с облегчением вздохнул: Кен, съежившийся в углу, перестал походить на оживший труп, и снова выглядел тем, кем и являлся на самом деле – молодым парнем с усталыми карими глазами. Какими-то… неживыми глазами. Йодзи передернуло. Толку-то с этого света… – Я услышал шум. Что-то случилось? Кен-кун, почему вы так рано вернулись? Я встретил Айю-куна на лестнице…  
Йодзи едва не разрыдался от облегчения. Значит, Айя жив – и с ним все в порядке. Но тогда, нахмурился он недоуменно, почему Кен ведет себя как последний кретин – и даже больше, чем обычно?  
Йодзи смерил товарища оценивающим взглядом. Вряд ли тот настроен вести беседу, но если слегка на него надавить… Благополучие Айи и все такое…  
– Что происходит? – Айя возник на пороге, словно черт, которого некстати помянули к ночи. Фиолетовые глаза мгновенно впитали происходящее: Оми, обеспокоенно глядящего на товарищей, Йодзи, зябко кутающегося в шелковую простынь, Кена, апатично привалившегося к стене… С усилием отвернувшись от Кена, Айя перевел взгляд на Йодзи:  
– Ну?  
Судя по тому, как нехорошо сощурились его глаза, Айя требовал объяснений незамедлительно.  
– Понятия не имею, – Йодзи пожал плечами и, досмалив сигарету до фильтра, невозмутимо потянулся за новой. – У Кен-Кена спроси. Ворвался ко мне с какими-то дикими претензиями, драться зачем-то полез – едва до потери потенции не напугал.  
Губы Айи изогнулись в кривой улыбке. Кажется, он не считал последнее такой уж большой потерей для общества. В отличие от Оми.  
– Кен-кун! – тот возмущенно повернулся к Кену – и потрясенно охнул. Глаза Оми расширились в откровенном испуге: – Твоя рука!  
Встревоженный голос выдернул Кена из состояния ступора, и он недоуменно заморгал, удивляясь, почему вдруг стало так светло, и откуда здесь взялись остальные. Особенно Айя. Кен жадным взглядом изучал бесстрастное лицо, исключительно бледное по контрасту с кроваво-красными волосами. Обеспокоенный взгляд Айи был прикован к его правой руке.  
– Что?  
Кен недоуменно уставился на кисть, не понимая, что такого особенного они в ней нашли. Рука как рука: пять пальцев, ногти… А-а. Он отстраненно рассматривал глубокие порезы, из которых все еще сочилась кровь. Надо же, оказывается, он даже осколков не вытащил. Кен слабо улыбнулся. Вот ведь странно. У него совсем не болела рука. Сердце – да, но уж никак не рука.  
– Я раздавил бокал, – произнес он, словно это объясняло, почему он истекает кровью в комнате Йодзи, после того как пытался проломить тому череп. Судя по перепуганному лицу Оми, тот в любую минуту ожидал, что Кен предложит сделать что-нибудь, что оскорбляет Бога. Айя раздраженно закатил глаза:  
– Я принесу аптечку. Нужно обработать рану.  
– Нет! – Кен протестующе помотал головой и даже попытался встать. – Я хочу сказать… В этом нет никакой необходимости. Я просто вымою руки: этого будет достаточно.  
– Заткнись и сядь, – произнес Айя невыразительно. Настолько невыразительно, что Йодзи, позабыв стряхнуть пепел с сигареты, с подозрением уставился на Айю. Дальнейшие наблюдения только подтвердили его догадки: левый глаз Айи конвульсивно подрагивал, движения стали замедленными, речь – нарочито бесстрастной. Хм… Кажется он… слегка расстроен. Йодзи ухмыльнулся столь сдержанной формулировке и, пожав плечами, с любопытством продолжил наблюдать за происходящим, философски рассудив, что следует извлечь гарантированный минимум удовольствия из всего, что происходит в его спальне.  
Кен подчинился. Нервное возбуждение схлынуло, и он снова обмяк – не говоря, не двигаясь, почти не дыша. Судя по закрытым глазам и напряженной позе, его единственным желанием сейчас было не существовать.

 

Все изменилось, когда Айя, мягко опустившись на пол рядом с Кеном, положил его окровавленную кисть себе на колени. Кен широко распахнул глаза и, не отрываясь, смотрел, как длинные пальцы, слегка дрожа, извлекают прозрачные осколки из его истерзанной плоти. Бледное лицо Айи побледнело еще больше. Казалось, кровь оттекает от его лица только для того, чтобы сочиться из порезов Кена. Словно у них одна кровь на двоих. Йодзи зябко поежился. Он был уже по горло сыт этой потусторонней мистической чепухой. Айя прикусил губу, его зрачки расширились, словно боль, которую испытывал Кен, передавалась ему, словно они делили ее – как до того делили кровь. Очень осторожно, почти нежно Айя промокнул глубокие порезы и, обработав их антисептиком, наложил тугую повязку. После чего, наконец, оторвал взгляд от бинтов и поднял его на Кена. Карие глаза встретились с фиолетовыми и потемнели – плавя воздух, выбивая искры.  
– Ахемм, – невинная попытка Йодзи кашлянуть прозвучала так, словно он пытался выхаркать легкое. Он с опаской посмотрел на сигарету и впервые в жизни _действительно_ задумался о вреде курения. Айя смерил его угрожающим взглядом и, схватив аптечку, направился к выходу из комнаты.  
Но Йодзи не был бы Йодзи, не попытайся он оставить последнее слово за собой.  
– Чего я не могу понять, – его голос буквально сочился сарказмом, – так это с какой стати вам понадобилось играть в доктора именно в моей комнате?

 

Кен, уже в который раз за ночь перевернулся на бок и тяжело вздохнул. Заснуть не удавалось. Он несколько раз ударил подушку и тихо застонал. Черт! Черт, черт, черт! Разумеется, подушка была ни в чем не виновата. Просто Кену невероятно хотелось кого-нибудь стукнуть – а до комнаты Йодзи было далеко. Голова неприятно гудела от мыслей, чей навязчивый ход он был просто не в состоянии прервать. Мысленная жвачка уже успела порядком навязнуть в зубах. Кен поднялся с кровати и, натянув штаны, отправился на кухню. Возможно, кружка горячего шоколада поможет ему успокоиться… При мысли о шоколаде он снова вздохнул. Несмотря на всю свою любовь к сладкому, он не прикасался к нему с того момента, как Айю начало мутить от какао. Кен траурно вздохнул. Он даже избавился от подарков, которые получил на праздник, лишь бы Айя смог вновь заходить в его комнату. Кена перекосило. Ему было легче вылить на асфальт кварту крови, чем выбросить шоколад. Подумать лишь, _такая_ жертва осталась неоцененной – и невостребованной.  
…Кен придвинул к себе расписанную горечавками чашку и, вдыхая сладкий приторный аромат, устало потер переносицу. После ночи напряженных раздумий, ему все же удалось прийти к нескольким – пусть даже взаимоисключающим – выводами. Во-первых, он не гей. Ему по-прежнему нравились девушки, и при одной только мысли о более тесных контактах с парнями он приходил в состояние тихого ужаса.  
А во-вторых… Он ужасно хотел Айю. Кен застонал. И что ему теперь, интересно, делать? Айя… его друг, коллега... Так было всегда – и как было бы хорошо, стань все как прежде. Хорошо? Черта с два! Как бы прекрасно все ни было раньше, сейчас ему определенно было этого мало. Кен сжал пальцы в кулак и расстроенно зарычал. Ему хотелось прикасаться к Айе. Гладить мягкие волосы. Целовать упрямые тонкие губы. Хотелось сорвать с Айи одежду и рассмотреть всего – от головы до пальцев ног; рассмотреть, прикоснуться, покрыть поцелуями, стирая языком невидимые следы чужих пальцев.  
Айя, Айя, Айя, Айя. Кен вздохнул. Последние несколько дней он был просто не в состоянии думать о чем-либо другом. Перед глазами, сменяя друг друга, представала череда ярких картин: затянутый в белое, Айя танцует, выгибаясь в чужих руках, его красные волосы, словно языки пламени, лижут холодный ночной воздух; Айя – практически голый с катаной на перевес, прижимает его к себе; Айя в магазине, сосредоточенно склоняющийя к сложной цветочной композиции; позеленевший Айя, скорчившийся над унитазом. Кен смутился. Возможно, с общепринятой точки зрения последняя картина была не слишком волнующей, но лично ему беззащитность Айи казалась ужасно эротичной. Кен печально вздохнул: а ведь еще совсем недавно у него не было даже намека на подобные мысли… Он снова вздохнул. Ну… Не то, чтобы совсем не было…  
Кен часто ловил себя на мысли, как притягательно выглядят солнечные блики на алых волосах Айи; как скупая улыбка, которую даже улыбкой назвать было трудно – так, намек – кажется ему более привлекательной, чем голливудская ухмылка Йодзи. Кен любовался Айей – его руками, чистыми линиями шеи, тенью, которую длинные ресницы отбрасывали на высокие скулы… Это было чисто эстетическое удовольствие, не содержащее чувственного компонента. Кен тяжело вздохнул: раньше не содержащее.  
Айя, Айя, Айя….  
Сегодня он впервые видел Айю в ярости. Не в боевой – типа извечного «Такатори, сдохнии-и-и!», но чисто человеческой, очень живой и экспрессивной, пусть даже ее причины оставались ему непонятны. Кен мимоходом скривился: он что, действительно такой кретин? На его памяти Айя впервые вылез из своей скорлупы и явил миру очень эмоционального, очень раздраженного и очень привлекательного себя. И в этом, хмыкнул Кен, была исключительно его заслуга. До некоторой степени это даже льстило самолюбию. Довести Айю не удавалось даже Йодзи… И вдруг такой прорыв. Если б только Айя не злился так сильно. Или так долго. Или так непонятно.  
Кен подавился шоколадом, неожиданная мысль внезапно закралась в голову: а вдруг он догадался? О мыслях Кена – его влечении. Хотя непонятно как – до него самого дошло лишь недавно. Впрочем, Айя всегда знал Кена, его желания и потребности много лучше, чем сам Кен. И если его странное поведение – реакция на…  
Кена передернуло. Господи!!! Что это значит? И главное, что ему теперь делать?  
Кен не знал, как объяснить. Да, он хотел Айю – и не собирался это отрицать. Но… Он ожесточенно подергал себя за волосы. Это не было связано с тем, что Айя – исключительно красивый, или что он – парень… просто, Айя…ну… Айя был… Айя.  
Кен расстроенно зарычал и стукнул по столу. Горячие брызги обожгли живот, и Кен грязно выругался, недоуменно рассматривая зажатую в кулаке керамическую ручку. Осколки кружки лениво дрейфовали в густых клейких лужицах шоколада. Кен нервно хохотнул. Нет, ну надо же! Второй раз за день… Еще немного – и он будет покрыт шрамами как Фарфарелло Интересно, ребята тоже засунут его в смирительную рубашку?  
Кажется, ему нужна новая кружка… А еще ему нужен Айя. Но это может подождать до утра.

 

Айя был в ярости.  
Внешне это было почти незаметно – своей бесстрастностью он мог спокойно перещеголять глыбу льда – однако внутри все кипело, и вид Кена, укрывшегося от него на дальнем конце стола, заставлял Айю клокотать от злости.  
Кен уткнулся в кружку так, что наружу торчала лишь растрепанная темная челка и исподлобья зыркающие глаза, под которыми залегли темные тени. На Айю он старался не смотреть. По крайней мере, в открытую – зато, стоило только ему отвернуться, как Кен начинал сверлить его настороженным взглядом. Это было так непохоже на Кена, его Кена, – открытого, прямодушного… По крайней мере, _на него_ Кен так никогда не смотрел. Раньше… Черт!  
Айя нахмурился. Вчерашний вечер… Наверное, для Кена это оказалось слишком. Все эти прикосновения, почти-объятия, практически-ласки… Айя машинально облизал внезапно пересохшие губы, невольно воскрешая в памяти волшебное ощущение полета, острый холодный ветер, бьющий в лицо, гладкую кожу пиджака под щекой и мягкую шерсть свитера под своими пальцами. Кен…  
Черт, Айя тихо зарычал, черт, черт, черт! Ну, хорошо, возможно… хм… он слегка поторопился – однако это не повод, чтобы от него бегать! Тем более что Кену этого все равно никто не позволит.  
Айя резко развернулся и в упор уставился на Кена. Тот, явно не ожидавший такой прыти (и подлости!), дернулся и попытался вскочить со стула, неловко задев кружку. Та перевернулась – выплеснув содержимое на Кена. Теперь он взвыл уже в полный голос: кофе был _по-настоящему_ горячим.  
– Твою м-м-мать! – Кен неловко завозил руками по груди, пытаясь стереть с себя обжигающую жижу.  
– Сиди уж, – Айя кинулся к нему с полотенцем и, усадив расстроенного Кена на стул, принялся устранять беспорядок. – Горе ты мое…  
Глаза Кена были полны замешательства. Словно ждет, что его сейчас ударят, подумал Айя раздраженно. Как будто Айя захочет причинить ему боль. Как будто сможет.  
Нежными и вместе с тем уверенными прикосновениями он промакивал темные расплывающиеся по майке пятна. Та явно была не предназначена, чтобы что-то скрывать.  
«У Йодзи нахватался», – подумал Айя с неудовольствием. Последнее утверждение было, мягко говоря, преувеличенным. Модные ультракороткие маечки Йодзи не имели ничего общего с этим… этим… что бы это ни было. Айя вздохнул. Язык не поворачивался назвать трикотаж майкой. Блеклая после многочисленных стирок, растянутая от долгой носки, она буквально висела на Кене. Конечный результат, однако, был аналогичен производимому топиками Йодзи. Обнаженная грудь, сильные мускулистые плечи и много-много смуглой кожи.  
Очень осторожно – почти неощутимо – Айя дотронулся до шеи Кена и прочертил по его груди тонкую прерывистую линию.  
– У тебя ожег, - пробормотал он осипшим голосом. – Нужно смазать. В моей комнате…  
Кен, все это время старавшийся смотреть куда угодно, только не на Айю, вскинул глаза, в которых застыло загнанное выражение.  
– Не надо, – пробормотал он, тщательно отводя взгляд. – Со мной все в порядке… Правда…  
Некоторое время Айя изучающее смотрел на него и наконец произнес:  
– Сам пойдешь – или тебя отволочь?  
Оми вытаращил глаза и недоверчиво уставился на Айю. В глазах Йодзи забрезжило понимание.  
–Ты не станешь! – охнул Кен. – Не будешь!  
– Кен.  
– Сам! – Кен подскочил, словно боялся, что если он тут же не встанет, Айя вцепится ему в волосы и волоком потащит наверх. Или сделает чего похуже. Не ожидавший резкого движения, Айя рефлекторно схватился за плечи Кена и, навалившись сверху, прижал его к стене.  
– Ай-й-йя… – пробормотал Кен, заикаясь.  
– Кен.  
– Оми! – Йодзи, казалось, искренне веселился, наблюдая за происходящим.  
– Йотан! – Оми с укоризной посмотрел на Йодзи.  
– Кретин! – рявкнули Айя и Кен одновременно, после чего обменялись удивленными взглядами. Айя покачал головой и, крепко схватив Кена за руку, потащил его в свою комнату.  
– Раздевайся и ложись на кровать, – бросил он, направляясь в ванную за аптечкой.  
– ЧТО? – голос Кена подскочил как минимум на две октавы. Айя удивленно оглянулся: способностей к оперному пению за Кеном раньше не водилось. – Раздеваться?! – переспросил Кен дрожащим фальцетом.  
Время остановилось. Айя молча разглядывал его, и под этим пристальным изучающим взглядом Кен терялся все больше.  
В отличие от Кена, которому было непросто переступить через себя и принять отношения с другим парнем, Айя не испытывал никаких затруднений. Кен принадлежал ему всегда. Сначала как коллега и партнер, потом – как друг. Теперь Айя хотел сделать его своим любовником. Когда они только приглядывались друг к другу, ему вполне хватало самого факта присутствия Кена в его жизни. Его улыбок, смеха, невинных прикосновений, его теплоты и заботы. Теперь он хотел сделать Кена своим еще и физически. Вот только что подумает об этом Кен?  
Айя вздохнул. Ему хотелось повалить Кена навзничь, прихватить жадными губами нежную кожу на горле, покусывать чувствительную мочку уха, и касаться, касаться, касаться – везде. Он тяжело сглотнул. Нельзя. Пока нельзя.  
Кен загнанно смотрел на него. Айя скрипнул зубами. Господи, сколько же ему еще терпеть?! Сколько он еще выдержит?! Айя знал, за мнимую холодность товарищи по команде часто называют его «Айсбергом». Ах если бы, подумал он тоскливо. Лично себе он сейчас напоминал вулкан. Везувий, наполненный желанием. Кен…  
– Майку снимай, – распорядился, наконец, Айя. – Нужно обработать раны.  
Кен покорно кивнул и неловко завозился, пытаясь производить как можно меньше движений. Когда Айя вернулся с аптечкой, Кен решил по возможности не дышать.  
Пальцы Айи осторожно накладывали холодную белую мазь, втирая ее до полного впитывания в теплую загорелую кожу.  
"Кен… Почему я не могу прижаться к тебе, обнимать тебя, касаться – как я хочу? Почему это – единственная возможность не спугнуть тебя, позволить тебе привыкнуть, смириться с мыслью, что я никогда тебя не отпущу?"  
Прикосновения Айи стали более… интенсивными? Кен дернулся как от удара. Затем со свистом втянул воздух и застыл. Глаза его потрясенно расширились, пульс участился… Пальцы Айи блуждали по его телу, опускаясь все ниже… ниже… Но там ведь нет ожогов? Или есть? Голова Кена кружилась, мысли путались. Тело горело. Ну да, кивнул он тупо. Раз горело, значит должны быть ожоги. Айя все делает правильно. Айя всегда все делает правильно. Айя… Айя… Айя…  
– Мой Кен, – прошептал Айя ему на ухо. – Мой…  
Кен зажмурился: Господи, Господи, Господи! Горячее дыхание щекотало нежную кожу щеки, унося с собой остатки благоразумия.  
– Айя… Я… мне… – из последних сил Кен оттолкнул Айю и метнулся к двери, заплетаясь в собственных ногах. Айя потрясенно сжимал в руках аптечку, бледное лицо быстро темнело. От гнева, шока, отвращения?! Кен протестующе помотал головой и вылетел в коридор.  
О, боги, о боги, о, боги… Айя! Возбудиться от нескольких прикосновений! Какой кошмар! Ему нужно в душ. Очень холодный душ. _Очень_ холодный.

 

К тому времени, когда Кен, наконец, вылез из ванной, его губы приобрели отчетливо синий оттенок. Словно у трупа, подумал он отстраненно, пытаясь попасть в рукава черного кашемирового свитера, подаренного Йодзи на именины. Свитер был слишком обтягивающим, но теплым – а за это Кен был сейчас готов простить многое.  
Кен бросил критический взгляд в зеркало и попытался пригладить непослушно торчащие волосы. После нескольких неудачных попыток он печально вздохнул: неужели можно всерьез надеется, что он нужен Айе… такой? Ну что ж, решил он философски, будем давить на жалость…  
– Айя? – Кен тихо постучал в дверь, не совсем уверенный, хочет ли он, чтобы его услышали – или же совсем наоборот. Не дождавшись ответа, мысленно перекрестился и просунул голову внутрь: – Айя? Ты здесь?  
Айи в комнате не оказалось, но Кен все равно зачем-то вошел. Словно хотел убедиться, что Айя не прячется от него под кроватью  
« Вот уж определенно не Айин стиль, – подумалось ему, – тот скорее бы загнал под кровать меня».  
Под кровать – или на?.. Кен хмыкнул.  
В комнате было тихо, спокойно и… ну да, чисто. Явно не то, к чему он привык. А еще здесь пахло – Айей. Кен присел на край кровати и, обняв подушку, зарылся в нее лицом. Айя… его волосы… его запах… розы… мм-мм…  
– Кен-кун? – Оми заглянул в комнату и недоуменно уставился на товарища. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Хм? – Кен тщетно пытался изобрести что-нибудь правдоподобное. Хотя что тут изобретешь – когда тебя застают буквально на месте преступления? Хорошо хоть, подумал он с облегчением, что это всего лишь подушка, а не одежда. Кен покрылся холодным потом при мысли, как бы отреагировал Оми – застань он его, прижимающим к себе… скажем, свитер? И ведь застал бы – зайди только на пять минут позже…  
Замечательно, подумал Кен мрачно. Вчера я понял, что я гей, сегодня – фетишист. Интересно, что нового я узнаю о себе завтра?  
– Кен-кун? – Оми выжидающе смотрел на Кена, который, погрузившись в невеселые мысли, полностью игнорировал и его, и объяснение.  
– Я это… – промямлил Кен неуверенно, пряча глаза за растрепанной челкой, – того… Айю ищу…  
Логики – как, впрочем, и здравого смысла – в утверждении было немного.  
– Айя-кун в магазине, – сообщил сердобольный Оми. – И кстати… - он нахмурился. – Кен-кун, разве ты не должен быть там же?  
– Ой! – судорожно вцепившись в подушку, Кен в шоке уставился на Оми. – Айя меня убьет.  
– Не думаю, Кен-кун, – Оми мягко отобрал подушку и положил ее на прежнее место. – И все же тебе лучше поторопиться. Айя там с Йодзи, и я не уверен, что от того много пользы... Впрочем, как всегда…  
Кен машинально кивнул. Йодзи мог приносить обществу пользу, только будучи в горизонтальном положении.  
Кен тяжело вздохнул, возвращаясь к собственным проблемам. Возможно, если он поторопится, Айя убьет его не сразу, и он еще успеет признаться… Хотя нет – тогда Айя точно его убьет.  
Торговый зал «Конеко» больше смахивал на дурдом: визжащая толпа возбужденных школьниц, длинная очередь недовольных покупателей перед Йодзи, который, пользуясь тем, что Оми нет рядом, торопливо заполнял телефонную книгу новыми номерами, и опостылевшая подсобка, забитая садовыми материалами, терпеливо ждущими сортировки. В общем, все как обычно.  
Кен жадным взглядом обежал помещение, попутно отмечая, как незаметно простое и безобидное желание видеть Айю переросло в необходимость. Какого черта?.. Кен закусил губу. Вместо того чтобы находится на своем привычном месте у конторки, склонив голову над счетами, Айя стоял в окружении школьниц и демонстрировал им какой-то экзотический экспонат. Не кричал. Не отгонял их от себя. Улыбался.  
– Айя! – Кен неистово замахал рукой, давая знать, что он уже на месте. Оторвав глаза от букета, Айя смерил его бесстрастным взглядом, невыразительно пожал плечами – и вновь вернулся к цветам и школьницам. Те, приятно удивленные его вменяемым поведением и нехарактерной любезностью, плотно сгрудились вокруг, смыкая ряды и загораживая Айю от изумленных глаз Кена. Ч-что… Что это такое? Кен понятия не имел, какой должна быть реакция Айи на его появление – но ведь не такой же!  
– Ну и пожалуйста! – Кен ворвался в кладовую и, нацепив грубый холщовый фартук, принялся ожесточенно распечатывать мешки с грунтом. – Тоже мне… Подумаешь… не очень-то и хотелось…  
Кен несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и взяться за работу. В глубине души он надеялся, что Айя с минуты на минуту отделается от покупательниц и нагрянет сюда – хотя бы для того, чтобы отчитать его за опоздание. Глупо, наверное… Лицо Кена расплылось в улыбке. Конечно, разъяренный Айя – выбор не из лучших, зато он был бы здесь, с ним – а не в компании сексуально озабоченных малолеток. Плюс, улыбка Кена стала немного глуповатой, Айя такой красивый, когда сердится…  
Меряя комнату нетерпеливыми шагами, Кен то и дело поглядывал на часы, прекратив, наконец, делать вид, что занят чем-либо продуктивным. Минутная стрелка размеренно двигалась по кругу, переходя с одного деления на другое, а Айя все не приходил. И что вообще можно делать так долго? Черт! Кен швырнул на стол полупустой горшок и направился в зал. Не дай только Боже, он увидит…  
Толпа вокруг Айи сгустилась, что было неудивительно, принимая во внимание поклонниц Йодзи, влившихся туда после того, как он сосредоточил свое внимание исключительно на миловидной блондинке в голубом плиссированном платье. Столько народу рядом с Айей – это было гораздо больше, чем Кен мог вынести в данный момент.  
– Если вы ничего не покупаете, уходите! – прорычал он сердито.  
Школьницы потрясенно уставились на него. Йодзи, демонстрировавший покупательнице герань, выронил горшок. Айя бесстрастно скрестил руки на груди, в его глазах плясали веселые чертики.  
– А-а-а! Кен-кун злиться! Кавай!! – теперь уже девицы рванули к нему, особо рьяные в считанные секунды ухитрились повиснуть на шее.  
– А-а-а! – Кен стряхнул с себя самых расторопных и, метнув в Айю убийственный взгляд, отступил к кладовке.  
– Черт! Черт, черт, черт! – Кен схватил первый подвернувшийся под руку горшок и хватил им о стену: – Черт!  
– И что, интересно, ты собираешься делать дальше? – протянул из-за спины насмешливо знакомый голос. – Запустишь горшком в меня?  
– Явился, да? – Кен попытался испепелить Айю взглядом. – Ну и какого черта тебе тут надо?  
В другое время его сердце бы радостно трепетало: Айя… Однако сейчас, смотря, как невозмутимо, скрестив руки на груди, Айя опирается о косяк, Кену – впервые за очень долгое время – хотелось набить ему морду. Сначала блондин в клубе, теперь – школьницы… Что потом – Йодзи?  
– Кен, прекрати, ты ведешь себя как ребенок…  
– Ах, это я веду себя как ребенок?! Да ты… ты просто… – Кен схватил еще один горшок и, метнув его в стену, в свою очередь вызывающе скрестил руки на груди.  
– Какого черта? – возмущенно рявкнул Йодзи, появляясь в дверном проеме.  
– Пошел нах! – зарычал Кен, следующий многострадальный горшок полетел прямо в голову. Йодзи спасла исключительно хорошая реакция: он успел захлопнуть дверь буквально за секунду до того, как в него врезалась керамика.  
– Если бы это был не Йодзи, а кто-то у кого есть мозги, – Айя небрежно провел рукой по щеке, вытирая грязь там, куда только что попала земля, – у него могло бы быть сотрясение.  
Взгляд Айи был насмешливым и исключительно самодовольным. Кен сжал кулаки. Такой всезнающий, такой самоуверенный Айя – думающий обо всем, планирующий все, предвидящий все – которого не удивляли никакие глупости, никакие эскапады Кена, словно он видел его насквозь – каждый шаг, каждое движение…

 

«Тоже мне, Оракул нашелся, – подумал Кен злобно, ощущая глупое, абсолютно бессмысленное желание сделать что-то – все равно что – лишь бы только стереть с лица Айи эту доводящую до бешенства ухмылку.  
Поэтому он притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Крепко.  
Айя застыл. Не двигался, не отвечал на поцелуй – просто стоял, позволяя Кену беспомощно цепляться за его одежду. В отчаянье, пытаясь добиться ответа, Кен углубил поцелуй, не соображая, что уже практически насилует рот Айи. Его глаза с мольбой уставились в глаза Айи: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!»  
Айя не реагировал. Происходящее медленно, но верно превращалось в кошмар.  
– Вот так, – тяжело дыша, Кен, наконец, отпрянул от Айи, с трудом выпуская из пальцев отвороты его рабочей куртки. Мне конец, подумал он тупо. Теперь остается только взять веревку и повеситься – потому что Айя никогда и ни за что ему этого не спустит. Че-е-ерт!!!  
– Я это... того… пойду, короче… – Кен медленно пятился к двери, отчаянно надеясь, что у него есть еще хотя бы секунд десять. Только бы успеть в торговый зал – там люди, школьницы, Оми, наконец! Не будет же Айя убивать его на глазах у Оми? Хрупка психика подростка и все такое… Кен конвульсивно сглотнул, некстати вспоминая, что этого конкретного подростка убийством не удивишь.  
– Почему ты… – глаза Айя гневно блеснули – и Кен понял, что попал. – Почему ты ждал так долго?!  
«Ч-что?!»  
Жадные губы Айи впились в его полуоткрытый от удивления рот, язык проворно скользнул внутрь, пробегая по кромке зубов, задевая нёбо, нарочито медленно лаская внутреннюю поверхность щеки. Все еще не в состоянии поверить в происходящее, Кен радостно охнул.  
Длинные пальцы Айи нежно перебирали его волосы, разделяя их на отдельные пряди, лаская затылок, выписывая на шее медленные ленивые полукружья… Влажный горячий рот скользнул по нижней губе – и Кен едва не застонал от огорчения: слишком быстро, слишком недостаточно, слишком… Айя принялся сосать его язык, и Кен едва не стек на пол от удовольствия.  
Он и подумать не мог, что это будет так хорошо. Черт, да если бы знал, если бы только представил – давно бы накинулся на Айю, наплевав на все соображения морально-этического или любого другого характера. Подумать только, еще вчера его волновало, не повлияют ли их возможные отношения на устоявшуюся дружбу… Кен глухо зарычал, чувствуя, как поднимаются от дразнящих неуловимых прикосновений волосы на затылке. Друг, друг… Ну ее на фиг, эту дружбу…  
Руки Кена без остановки путешествовали по столь желанному телу – изучая, познавая, оставляя синяки – прижимая все теснее, практически укладывая на себя. Ближе, ближе, ближе! Желание обладать Айей, принадлежать ему, слиться с ним стало почти невыносимым. Продев пальцы в ременные петли на брюках Айи, рывком притянул к себе, позволяя их бедрам соприкоснуться, и потерся о него всем телом, словно большой кот.  
Айя издал низкий горловой стон, после чего дрожащими руками, не разжимая поцелуя, толкнул Кена к маленькому толику, на котором стояли горшки и незаконченные икебаны. Смахнув на пол многочисленные садовые принадлежности, повалил его на стол, пришпилив всем телом, словно бабочку к обоям – исключая любую попытку к бегству. Не то, чтобы Кен действительно хотел – или был в состоянии – бежать.  
Он чувствовал, как танцует во рту – соприкасаясь с его языком – язык Айи. Это было восхитительно, замечательно, прекрасно… это было чертовски мало! Кен расстроенно зарычал, ему хотелось большего, гораздо большего, не только язык – всего Айю. К сожалению, на том было слишком много одежды. Кен упорно тянул на себя низ оранжевого свитера, думая, что никогда еще не ненавидел проклятую вещь так, как сейчас. Свитер не поддавался. Хмыкнув, Айя отпрянул, пытаясь самостоятельно стянуть его через голову, и Кен едва не заорал от расстройства, не желая отпускать от себя Айю, не желая прерывать поцелуй. Лицо Айи расплылось в самодовольной улыбке. Кен мстительно укусил его за шею – не сильно, просто ощутимо: чтоб не зазнавался – и принялся тут же зализывать рану.  
– М-м-м… – губы Айи целовали его грудь, постепенно спускаясь все ниже, в свою очередь чередуя поцелуи с игривыми покусываньями, посылая по спине электрические разряды чувственной дрожи. Кажется, с него сняли рубашку... Интересно, когда? Дразнящий язык погрузился в его пупок, и Кен судорожно втянул в себя воздух: а, плевать!..  
Кен задыхался от восхитительного контраста: жесткое грубое трущееся о спину дерево, влажный грунт и мягкое тело Айи. Тело, которого хотелось касаться, гладить, дарить наслаждение, раз за разом убеждаясь, что все это не сон и что Айя действительно рядом. Кен глухо зарычал, лаская губами, пальцами, ртом все, до чего сумел дотянуться. Тело Айи было идеальным; на нем не было изъянов – ни действительных, ни мнимых. И все это великолепие принадлежит ему. Кен выписывал языком влажные дорожки, чувствуя, как чудесным образом разбегаются мысли, оставляя лишь жаркую чувственную истому, быстро наливающую тело. Руки Айи замерли на его обнаженных бедрах. Обнаженных? Судя по всему, с него уже сняли брюки. Брюки и… все остальное тоже…  
Мир перед его глазами окрасился в пурпурно-красные тона. Голова кружилась от тяжелого сладковатого запаха роз, лепестки которых порхали в воздухе и медленно оседали на волосы Айи, его губы, нежные, словно розовые бутоны – и тело самого Кена, проникая под кожу, растворяясь в крови, порождая горячие волны болезненного наслаждения, грозящего заполнить его до самых краев, до кончиков пальцев – не только тело, но и душу…

 

– Послушайте, мы действительно закрываемся, – Оми с трудом выталкивал за дверь посетительниц, которые, судя по лицам, готовы были пойти на убийство лишь бы только дослушать концерт, доносящийся из кладовки.  
«Айя, сильнее, сильнее!.. Бля-адь…»  
– Но вы не можете! Только не сейчас! Мы ведь пришли за цветами…  
Только последний идиот объяснил бы нездоровый блеск в глазах и подозрительно пересохшие губы школьниц флористическим интересом.  
Оми раздраженно закатил глаза:  
– Боюсь, вам придется обратиться в другой магазин. В данный момент мы вряд ли сумеем удовлетворить ваши нужды.  
Вероятно, ему не следовало употреблять в своей речи слова с яркой выраженной сексуальной окраской. При слове «удовлетворить» лица посетительниц приобрели откровенно угрожающее выражение.  
Оми запаниковал:  
– Йодзи!  
Тот безразлично пожал плечами и, присев на прилавок, закурил. К тому времени, когда Оми наконец-то закрыл дверь, количество сигарет в пачке уменьшилось вдвое.  
– С финансовой точки зрения это полный капец, – Йодзи глубоко затянулся, выпустив струю дыма в сторону Оми, крайне недовольного тем, что ему снова пришлось разбираться с проблемами в одиночку. – Мы распугали всех нормальных посетителей, которые у нас еще оставались, разжились десятком-другим сумасшедших яойщиц, закрылись раньше времени, ничего не продали, в общем, влетели в колоссальные убытки. И это, не считая горшков, которые они там переколотили, – улыбка Йодзи стала злорадной: – В связи с чем меня буквально берет за живое: из каких, собственно, средств наш вечно правильный Айя собирается покрывать недостачу?  
Оми пожал плечами:  
– Мы можем списать убытки на непредвиденные расходы.  
– Не-ет уж, слишком просто – и неинтересно, – ухмылка Йодзи преобразилась в недвусмысленный оскал. – Кто-то должен за все это заплатить…

 

Измученные и утомленные, они лежали на полу в окружении смятой одежды. Кен уткнулся носом в бледную ключицу, вдыхая терпко-приторный цветочный аромат. Айя обхватил его за плечи и, счастливо вздохнув, уткнулся носом в темную макушку:  
– Мой Кен, только мой. Наконец-то…  
Кен согласно кивнул и придвинулся ближе, все еще не в силах поверить в произошедшее – и происходящее. Айя с ним, Айя его, Айя… а-а-а… Кен с недоумением уставился на глиняный осколок, кровожадно впившийся в спину: какого?... Он перевел взгляд на пол и вытаращил глаза: только сейчас он _по-настоящему_ заметил, какой урон они с Айей умудрились нанести проклятой кладовке. Потрясенный взгляд медленно блуждал по помещению, которое выглядело так, словно по нему прошелся тайфун. Исковерканные поломанные побеги, помятые цветы, разорванные пакеты, из которых продолжает сочиться грунт, комья земли вперемешку с оберточной бумагой и – куда только не кинь взгляд – горшки, горшки, горшки. Битые до мельчайших осколков.  
– Каттлеи, фаленопсис, рододендрон… – Кену катастрофически не хватало воздуха. – Фрезии, тигровые лилии, розы… Твою мать, – пробормотал он в шоке и неуверенно позвал: – Айя?  
– Ага, – кивнул Айя, бухгалтер в котором уже успел подсчитать предполагаемый урон. – Просто чертова уйма денег.  
– И… что теперь? – нервно поинтересовался Кен. – Спишем на непредвиденные расходы?  
Он умоляюще уставился на Айю.  
– Ну, уж нет, – ухмыльнулся тот злорадно. – Кому-то придется за все это заплатить…  
Кен представил, сколько народу придется ликвидировать, чтобы возместить одни только цветы, и его лицо шло серыми пятнами.  
– И этот кто-то, – закончил Айя мстительно, – наконец-то бросит курить – или ему придется экономить на презервативах.


End file.
